Gothic Princess
by hAllOwEen
Summary: Kagome is a princess, with gothic tendencies. She doesn't fit in, even though she tries. And what she thinks is the worse thing that can happen to her may actually save her from herself. InuKag Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this is my first fic so please no flames, tips would be nice though. Umm well, I guess that's all I really have to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and crew.

**Gothic Princess**

**By Halloween**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

'Why does everything have to be so elaborate?' Kagome thought as she wrote those last words in a small black journal.

She let out a frustrated sigh and heaved her body from the side of her bed and walked over to her wall. A bookcase that went from floor to ceiling stretched across two of the four walls that made up her room or more immediately her prison. She placed the book in one of the few available spots and took in the true immensity of her collection. She had not read them all of course but reading was her only escape into a world where you could be whatever you wanted. Reality came back then and she glanced out her balcony window to see the light from the sun fading away. She was out of time and any minute she would be called by a servant. She went to her bathroom to wash the sweat off her face. She was wearing layer after layer of black lace and cloth. She opened the closet door that was conveniently placed in her bathroom. Most of her wardrobe consisted of dark neutral dresses, corsets, and full skirts. She was very aware of the fact that she would not be allowed to appear in front of guests in that fashion. Not wanting to cause a fight, she went for the one thing she knew would keep her out of trouble. She dressed herself quickly but while paying close attention to ensure that she didn't make any harsh movements that would completely ruin this night. She took a deep breathed and turned towards the mirror. She really didn't care what she looked like, but she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach and didn't want to upset her family. Kagome stared at herself. She felt sick, like what she was wearing wasn't her. The light blue dress felt cooler compared to the corset of black fabric but the color made her pale skin look pasty and her eyes darker and dead. She put her head in her hands and held in her anger.

"Why doesn't this work?" She sniffed loudly and looked back into the mirror determined on making herself look 'better'. She put on light make up in a attempt to cover the dark circles under her eyes. She would have much rather dressed how she felt then put so much effort into making herself look someone she wasn't. There was a knock at the door and Kagome jumped. Quickly she grabbed her gloves and hastily shoved her hands into them. There door opened just as she had pulled them up to a safe level.

"Lady Kagome, I haven't seen you look this lovely in ages." The servant cried. Kagome knew it was supposed to be a compliment but only felt pain. The servant quickly went over her adjusting things here there, helping her get into her shoes and brush out her long black hair. "Perfect!" She said at last. Kagome made for the door but a cry made her stop.

"Wha-?"

"I almost forgot you're tiara!" She run into the bathroom grabbed the tiara off the pillow it always sat on and quickly placed it onto Kagome's head. Normally Kagome wouldn't wear it, however; a sister's engagement party was reason enough. Although it was her sister, not her, getting married she still couldn't help but feel depressed. This was one of her biggest fears. Her sister was being forced to marry a prince from the south, Naraku or something. She and her sister had never met him before. "Well, you don't want to be late for the party; you just might meet the man of your dreams there." Giggled the servant. Kagome didn't miss that and knew that her parents had picked 'the man of her dreams'. She suddenly wished she hadn't cooperated with the outfit.

~*~

~*~

~*~

"Inuyasha." Called a young man with dark hair. He looked around himself feeling useless. "Inuyasha!" He called out again, this time louder and with a hint of worry.

"Shut up or else-" The voice was cut off by a deep and annoyed voice.

"Where do you think you're going Inuyasha?" The silver haired half-demon turned to the voice of his father; the king of the west, Inutaisho.

"Umm just for a walk." He said as he quickly stood up out of the bushes by the castle gates.

"You know we have to be in the east for lady Kikyo s engagement party in a few hours."

"I actually don't understand why I have to go." Inuyasha stated gaining more confidence he crossed his arms defiantly. The man stood quietly watching his childhood friend set himself up for trouble. His father sighed trying to relieve some of his annoyance.

"You will..." He's father stopped short, thought better of it and finished with, "get something there." Inuyasha stared at his father, curious. He thought about ignoring it and continuing his argument but realized it was a pointless battle anyway.

"I'll be ready shortly." Inuyasha answered feeling defeated and immature. His father nodded satisfied. As he walked away he suddenly seemed to remember something.

"Oh and Inuyasha." He turned from glaring at his friend back to his father.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you wear something nice for all the lovely ladies there?" His father chuckled lightly and left the two.

"Feh, like that s ever going to happen." He whispered under his breath. The man cleared his throat.

"He does have a point." Inuyasha turned his golden eyes onto the fellow prince.

"Shut up, Miroku."

~*~

~*~

~*~

* * *

**A/N: So I've recently decided to rewrite all the chapters in the story. I read it and almost gagged. It was so painful! This is the first of my rewritten work. I'll add a note to the end of every chapter that has been improved. That way if things change you won't be confused.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok I m starting to get the hang of this now. The last chapter was a mess, as you may have seen, but I fixed it, so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and crew.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kagome stood a few feet down the hall from the top of the stairs, terrified. She knew that when reached the end of the hall she would be exposed to every eye in the ballroom. This made her stomach knot and her heart pound. Sweat dripped down the side of her face and she quickly dabbed it away. 'Don't think about them...' she told herself as she slowly closed the gap between her and royalty from near and far.

"Princess Kagome Higurashi of the East." Someone announced when she finally reached the first of many steps down. Her body was stiff with fear and her movements looked rushed and painful. Halfway down she slipped on a step, and a guard standing along the stairs was quick to catch her before her face made impact with the ground. There was a slight murmur amongst the crowd below her. As the blood poured into her cheeks she thought about turning round and running away but realized she would make an even bigger fool of herself by doing so. She righted herself and went down the rest of the stairs without any more trouble. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she made a quick glance at her parents; Ryoku and Miyu, who in return looked away. It took everything in Kagome's power to continue on her path through the mass of fine clothing and bitter looks. She eventually reached a clearing in the corner of the room. She stood alone, out of place, and hurt.

"There you are!"

"Sango..." Kagome whispered and searched the sea in front of her. A beautiful girl with long dark hair and shinning brown eyes bounced over to her. The light in the room glistened off said girls' tiara and sparkling red dress. Kagome stared in envy. Sango could see the pain emitting from her dearest friends eyes. She gave her a weak smile, pulled her into a hug and whispered.

"No one noticed. Don't worry about it." Kagome went solid at her friends touch. She wasn't used to contact such as this and started to feel anxious. 'If only you knew Sango...' Kagome removed herself from the hug and backed away looking at the ground, clearly uncomfortable. Sango frowned. "Oh! You know what would be fun?" Kagome made no move to show interest; nevertheless, Sango continued. "We could trip people while they dance!" Sango snickered with delight.

"No.'' Was Kagome's brisk response. Sango started to feel awkward and questions began to fill her mind.

"What s going on?" Kagome thought about what she had heard from her servant before she left her room. An anger overpowered her and she began to shake. "Kagome..." Sango reached for Kagome, who pulled away and spat.

"My father and mother have already picked the man I m to marry."

"What! I thought they were doing that after Kikyo gave birth to her first child or something!" She couldn't understand why they would push Kagome into this so soon. Her sister was 18 before they found the guy and Kagome was barely 16. It hardly seemed fair.

"That s not the worst part..." Kagome looked down, holding back salty tears. "I'm meeting him tonight." Before Sango could say anything else, the announcer spoke again introducing the stars of tonight s party.

"Princess Kikyo Higurashi of the East," Everyone clapped and turned their heads to see her coming down the stairs in a long pale pink dress, her black hair in a tight bun. Once she made it to the front of the room her future husband, Naraku, was announced. By then Kagome recovered.

"Do you know what kingdom his from?" Sango asked taking notice in Kagome's sudden lack of interest.

"No." Kagome frowned.

"Aw! Kagome cheer up; enjoy your last few hours of freedom." Sango said trying anything to get her friend in a better mood. Kagome didn't say anything. 'I honestly thought I had two more years of freedom Sango... how can I adjust to hours?' Finally Kagome looked into her friends pleading face and gave in.

"I guess you're right." Kagome gave Sango a rare smile and they push through the crowd looking for their first victim.

~*~

~*~

~*~

Inuyasha and Miroku stood next to each other in the center of the ballroom.

"This sucks." Inuyasha said watching people dance around.

"It's not that bad."Miroku's eyes were on every curve and movement of the ladies around him.

"That's because there's not enough ass in the world for you Miroku." Inuyasha growled and turned on his friend.

"Inuyasha." He turned towards the voice and saw Inutaisho come up from behind him.

"Yeah?" He answered, sounding bored.

"Remember that surprise I said I had for you?" Inutaisho asked.

"I do." Inuyasha's interest peaked and he childishly looked to see if his father had anything in his hand. Of course his hand only hung loosely at his side.

"You see that girl over there?" He put his empty hand onto Inuyasha's shoulder and turned him into the direction of a young girl in blue.

"What about her?" He really didn't see anything special about her besides the fact that she looked like she'd never been outside and had something stuck up her ass.

"That's it." He looked at his father and then back to the younger girl.

"I don't-"

"Isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha s father cut him off. "That girl is going to be your wife." Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"What! But I thought that you weren't t planning this yet!" Any fear that he had ever had about back talking the king vanished. This was his life after all.

"Your brother and Rin have already had their first child; you should have known this was coming." Inuyasha stood there staring disgustedly at his father. He was truly at a loss for words.

"Why don t you ask her to dance?" The king laughed. Inuyasha looked like he had finally found his tongue, but luckily for him; his father had already begun to walk away. Miroku walked over to where Inuyasha was standing and looked in the direction the girl was pointed out in.

"She is absolutely radiant!" Miroku gushed. Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief.

"That anemic wench?" Miroku's eyes shifted slightly and he soon realized the girl he was enamored with was not taken by his friend.

"The girl next to her." He said eyeing muscular body.

"Oh." Was all Inuyasha said not even glancing at the two girls. Miroku smiled at Inuyasha.

"We should definitely introduce ourselves." Before Inuyasha could protest and was being tugged along by Miroku.

"Fuck off Miroku!" People turned their heads in distaste which only fueled Inuyasha's anger even more. "Let me go you pig!" Miroku fearing the girl would get a bad impression of him before he even got a chance to really give her one, stopped and let Inuyasha go.

"Please Inuyasha! I've never felt this way before!" Inuyasha glared at him.

"That's what you said last time!"

"Please Inuyasha! I'm sure your-the girl doesn't even know about you!" Inuyasha took this in and relaxed a little. Miroku saw his way in. "Come on, she won't even care!"

"...Alright." With that to managed to walk politely towards the girls.

"Hello ladies." Miroku said trying hopelessly to look charming with a perverted smirk on his face.

"Umm... Hi?" Sango said and faked a small smiled. 'What an ego.' She laughed in her head.

"My name is Miroku, and you are?" He said taking her hand to kiss it lightly.

"Sango, and don t do that again." She said and wiped the back of her hand on her dress. During the distraction Kagome was able to give the boys a look over. They were both cute but what caught her attention was the bigger boys silver hair and golden orbs. Miroku smiled then hit Inuyasha in the side. Inuyasha uncrossed his folded arms and sighed.

"I'm Inuyasha." Kagome quickly shifted her gaze to the floor and gave him a slight 'hi'. Inuyasha look at the top of her head in discontent.

"I'm up here." Inuyasha said crudely. Kagome's face shot to his, shock in her tawny eyes. "Do you have a name?" Kagome s face flushed. 'Who the hell does he think his is?'

"Kagome." She snapped. A silence broke out between the group and Inuyasha secretly cursed Miroku.

"Uh...will you join me in a dance?" Miroku asked while extending an arm to Sango.

"Umm.." she looked at Kagome who was glaring at the shinny tile again. "I-I guess..." Miroku smiled brightly and took her arm leading her into the collection of rich around them. Inuyasha bitterly watched him leave. He looked down at Kagome and was swiftly aware of the fact that he may have hurt her feelings. His human side felt bad and the moment became awkward.

"So uh..." He looked up, to see his father watching him. He furrowed his brows and looked back at Kagome to see that she was looking at him as well, confusion written all over her face. Inuyasha couldn't think of anything else to say, he swallowed his pride and took a breath.

"Would you like to dance?" Kagome frowned and she looked away from him.

"I don't dance." Inuyasha glared at her. No girl had ever turned him down before.

"Whatever, brat.' He said and started to drift towards food bar. 'What a bitch.' He thought and grabbed a plate. Kagome sighed in relief as she walked away looking for fresh air. She walked through the glass doors that lead to the patio and deeply inhaled, smelling the crisp cold night air. She looked up into the dark night sky.

"Not a star to wish on..." Kagome jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around slowly to see her mother standing before her with a smile on her face.

"Kagome." She said sweetly. "The boy you were just talking to..." her mother stopped and looked away trying to find the right words. Kagome smiled slightly.

"He's an ass, I know." Her mother frowned.

"Was he terrible?" She asked concerned. Kagome saw the worry in her mother's face and for the first time in a long time, felt like she actually cared for her.

"Well, no. He just pointed out the obvious I guess." Her took in a breath.

"I know you weren't expecting this so soon but we have found you a prince." Kagome swallowed hard. This was it. "That b-young man...he is the one that will be your future husband." Kagome's eyes widened. Her heart felt like it was about to explode, and she actually wished it would. Kagome, her mother said putting her hand under her chin to pull her head up so she could look into her eyes.

"Go dance with him, you might find that you like him, please." 'He's so full of himself!' She cried in her head; however, the look in her mother's eyes was far more powerful. She didn't want to lose the only love she received from her parents.

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you sweetie." Miyu smiled and walked back inside. Just then, it started to rain. Kagome looked up, squinting her eyes so the rain wouldn't fall right in them. She felt refreshed in a way and smiled completely. Something she felt like she hadn't done in ages. She decided that one dance wouldn't t kill her and went in before she was totally soaked. She looked around for the silver haired prince and frowned when she couldn't see him. She started to work her way through the crowd whenever a chill came over her.

"Hello." It was a man's voice, velvet and dark. Kagome tensed not recognizing the sound that rang in her head. "Are you looking for someone, sister?" Kagome's head snapped towards the man and she saw for the first time Kikyo's future husband. She sucked in a breath in shock when her eye met his. They were a deep purple that seemed to read her soul.

"I-I'm sorry, have we met?" Kagome stammered.

He gave her a wicked smile. "Oh my, where are my manners?" He reached for her hand and lightly placed his lips upon it. "I'm Prince Naraku, you're future brother-in-law."

Kagome smiled weakly. "It's so good to finally meet you."

"Likewise my dear." Kagome was beginning to feel uncomfortable and started to edge away.

"I must be going, I-" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence, she was trapped in Naraku's bottomless eyes.

Sango picked the right moment to crash into her friend. "You won't believe what happened to me!" Kagome broke her stare and gaped at her friend.

"What?" Kagome peered over her shoulder, saw that Naraku was gone, and frowned in wonder.

Sango didn't worry about the lack of focus and continued. "That pervert grabbed my butt!"

"He did not!" Kagome replied, giving Sango the affect she was looking for.

She nodded her head. "He did! But don't fret dearest, I gave him a huge beating!" Sango gave Kagome a bright smile which she did not return.

"I don't you should have done that..."

Sango looked hurt and confused. "Why?" Kagome's eyes drifted towards the crowd.

"Because I think it made his boyfriend mad." On cue, Inuyasha walked up to the girl's anger making his golden eyes shine.

"What the hell happened between you and Miroku? He has a bloody face and hardly speak a word!" Inuyasha knew that Miroku had did something disgusting but he had never seen him in this condition and had to know what he was doing now.

Sango gave him an anger glare. "He grabbed my butt!"

Inuyasha tried to hold in a laugh. "That's it?" He knew for a fact that Miroku did that to every girl and had actually gotten away with far worse.

Sango balled her hand into a fist. "And that's funny?" Inuyasha could smell the anger boiling off the girl and after seeing what she had done to Miroku, backed off a little.

"I'm sorry it's just that I've seen him do worse..."

Sango growled at him. "I'm sure the two of you have all sorts of fun raping innocent women!" Inuyasha's eye widened.

"Who said anything about me, or rape?" The two started off on each other and Kagome sighed 'There she goes again.'

~*~

~*~

~*~

Hours later, Kagome was standing at the door saying good-bye to Sango.

"I hope you'll be back soon." Kagome smiled sadly.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be back to make sure that ass isn't bothering you." Sango stated while glaring at Inuyasha who was returning the favor. "I still can't believe you have to marry him!"

Kagome shook her head. "Sango please I don't want to think about it."

Sango frowned. "Well I'm sorry but it looks like they're waiting on you." Kagome scanned the room and saw Inuyasha, his parents, and hers all looking at her.

"Oh gods." Sango smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then!" She quickly hugged Kagome, who stood lifeless, and went out the door with her father.

"Bye..." Kagome whispered sadly before meeting up with her family.

"Where's Kikyo?" She asked her mother as she walked up. "I didn't miss her did I?" Kagome's father frowned at her.

"I'm afraid you did."

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say in response.

Her father continued. "My eldest daughter will be married within a week now, and of course this has brought about questions concerning my other daughter." He gave Kagome a acrid look. She was focused on the ground and didn't notice. "It's relieving to find a suitor so soon."

"With Inuyasha's older brother's marriage it was necessary to find him a wife." Inuyasha's father added.

"I suppose the two of you have met." Ryoku starting watching the glaring teenagers.

"Yes father." Kagome answered coldly.

"Then all you need to know is that the wedding is planned for spring and-"

"That's in four months!" Ryoku glared at his daughter. She turned her gaze away.

"The two of you will be getting a chance to get to know each other."

Izayoi looked at her son. "You'll be visiting princess Kagome two times a week until the week of your wedding." Izayoi smiled as if the whole thing was absolutely brilliant. The two standing in front of her didn't quite feel the same.

"You can't be serious." Inuyasha whispered only loud enough for his father to hear and glare at him.

"That's all you need to know you can leave now." Ryoku said growing tired of their presence. The two quickly went their separate ways.

"Oh!" Izayoi called. The two turned round enough to look at her. "It starts the day after Kikyo's wedding." She smiled at the two who stomped off.

"They'll make it... I know it." She smiled at Miyu who winked in return.

* * *

Thanks to lilrin13, Natasha, innocent sunako chan, zookie78, and Tsubaki s apprentice, for your reviews and thanks again to innocent sunako chan for helping me with the name issue and lilrin13 for being my first reviewer.

Please review!

_**A/N: This is a rewritten version. The next chapter won't make a lot of sense until I rewrite that one too. I'm actually thinking about cutting a most of that out. It was kind of a pointless chapter with no aid to the plot (which I've slightly changed). I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible -hopefully tomorrow**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha and don't want to!

**Chapter 3**

* * *

A soft whooshing sound broke the silence that consumed the room. Dust stirred and danced in the light that creped through the curtains. Kagome's shaking hand traced the binds of the books along her wall. Her heart skipped a beat when her fingers brushed against the rough binding of her favorite book. Her sister was married two days ago, and due to some foul weather Inuyasha's visit was postponed until today. Kagome was uneasy about seeing him again, he brought out an anger in her that she wasn't aware of and didn't want to explore. However, she knew there was no time left to brood on the subject. The servants had already come in to dress her and prepare her for his arrival. A knock at the door made Kagome jump and hastily remove her hand from the book.

"Y-" Kagome stopped to clear the lump in her throat. "Yes?" The door opened and a servant stepped only slightly in glaring at Kagome the entire time.

"Prince Inuyasha has arrived along with the king and queen of the Western Lands."

"Right..." Kagome followed the girl to the tea room, where she found everyone was waiting for her. Kagome felt very hot with all eyes on her and attempted to breathe normally. The servant turned back to Kagome and with a quick glare left the room. Kagome stood in the doorway like an idiot. Fear had paralyzed her.

"Well have a seat _dear_." Her mother said sternly, she looked more embarrassed then worried. Kagome noted the lack of affection and wondered how she could fall out of her mother's favor so quickly. She managed to stumble over to the nearest seat next to Inuyasha, who glared down on her.

"What are you sick?" Kagome stared at the cold tea in front of her not daring to look at anyone or say anything. A light conversion began and Kagome did her best to listen but her body was tense and all she could think about what the arrogant prince next to her. It seemed like an hour has pasted before the kings and queens grew tired of the prince and princess.

"Well, I think we should continue this discussion in private." Her father announced with quick glance at Inuyasha and her.

"Perhaps Inuyasha would like to see the family tree?" Kagome knew it wasn't a suggestion and stood up and left the room with Inuyasha on her heels. As soon as they were out of hearing reach Inuyasha spoke up.

"I don't want to go see a bunch of dead guys." Kagome didn't look at him. How could he insult her family like that? Inuyasha smirked a little at her discomfort. "What? You can't talk now?" Inuyasha was still bitter about the rejection and was doing everything he could think of to make her miserable.

"Of course I can speak, can you shut up?" Kagome's stomach knotted up the second she said this. Fear coursed there her veins and she held her breath. Inuyasha didn't expect this and wasn't quick enough for a proper comeback. Inuyasha slid his tongue across his teeth exposing his sharp canines. "I-I'm sorry I-"

"Whatever, are we going to stand in this hall all day or find something interesting to do?" Inuyasha said, trying to erase his failure. Kagome's widened. 'He-he didn't do anything!' Something clicked just then and she promised herself to test it out later.

"Something interesting?"

"Yeah, game perhaps? Yes a game would be rather interesting." Inuyasha's tone took on a slyness that made Kagome uneasy.

"I'm not sure about that."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "That's what I thought. All you princesses are the same."

Kagome snapped at this. "I'm not!" She looked away, "What kind of game?"

Inuyasha gave her a wicked smirk. "How would you feel to talk to someone who died at your father's sword?" A chill over came Kagome and she almost thought about walking away, almost.

~*~

~*~

~*~

"Well what are you waiting for?" Kagome ignored Inuyasha and continued to stare down the dark steps that led into the dungeons.

"What if someone is down there?"

Inuyasha scoffed behind her. "We're at a time of peace, the only people don't there are the farmers that can't pay rent."

"But I still-" Inuyasha grasped her wrist and turned her around, receiving a loud hiss from Kagome. He paused and loosened his hold he didn't think he had grabbed her that strongly. A innocent look came across Kagome's face, as if nothing had happened.

"I'm here," Inuyasha started reluctantly, "so there is no need to be worried about the living." Kagome didn't miss 'living'. Inuyasha started down the stairs with Kagome close behind. The smell was worse than she could have begun to image. It was a musty mold mixed with feces and decay. She tried unsuccessfully not to cough. Inuyasha smirked at her and she couldn't help but feel worried.

He stopped suddenly in front of an open cell. "After you _princess_." Kagome took a breath through her mouth and stepped inside. Her eyes shot wide when she realized Inuyasha wasn't with her. 'This is it! He's going to lock me in here and I'm going to die!" She shot around to see Inuyasha stepping in behind her. She gave a slight sigh of relief.

"Now sit." Kagome looked at the rotting floor below her. "I'll sit too." Inuyasha sat and waited for Kagome to follow. "Close your eyes." Kagome gave him an unsure look but obeyed. Inuyasha started to hum softly.

"Inuyasha?"

"Shh… Don't speak. Close your eyes and think of nothing." Kagome tried but her head was too full of questions. 'What kind of game is this?' "Spirits wrongly killed by this brat's father speak to us." Kagome opened her eyes to object but Inuyasha covered them again and whispered. "I don't mean it I'm just trying to lure them out." Kagome fall back into silence and Inuyasha smirked to himself. 'You are a brat though.' There was a clang against metal and Kagome jumped.

"What!"

"Shh…" Inuyasha still had her eyes covered. "O' spirit what do you want?" There was another clang but louder and closer. "Oh…"

Kagome pushed his hand away. "What?" Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look.

"You can't hear that?" Kagome's eyes were wide with fright. "What is it?"

"It's a voice…" Inuyasha looked at her somberly.

"What's it saying?"

"It wants your blood!" The excitement in his voice gave it away for Kagome. She let her body relax and noticed a few rocks lying next to Inuyasha.

"Nice try." Inuyasha frowned in disappointment.

"What do you mean?" She picked up a rock and flung it at the bars, mimicking the sound perfectly.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "I had you going. You fell for it, just like the others." He smirked. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and stood up in fury.

"…_Kagome…my little princess…"_ Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Not funny." Inuyasha's usually cool eye's betrayed him and he jumped to his feet.

"That wasn't me." Kagome was about to shake it off when it happened again.

"…_do you have want I long for...my little Kagome…" _Kagome was about to tell Inuyasha to fuck himself when he grabbed her arm, higher than the last time.

"I think it's time to go." He pulled her towards the doo just at it slammed in their faces.

"Oh shit!"

Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha!" He looked at the panicked girl in shock. He didn't know what to do and had no weapons to get them out. Moaning came from the cells around them and Kagome clutched Inuyasha's arm in fear. "Get me out of here now!"

~*~

~*~

~*~

"Where could they have gone?" Miyu asked her husband annoyed.

"I don't know. I'll have to call the guards to search for them." Inutaisho put on a defensive face.

"Inuyasha is a spirited young man, but I assure you he would never do anything to-"

Ryoku cut him off. "I'm not worried about him." He said flatly before giving orders for a search.

"Oh! Maybe you should contact their friends, maybe they know something we don't?" Izayoi added in.

Ryoku shook his head and scratched at his graying beard. "They're still here and my guards can handle it." Inutaisho gave Izayoi a reassuring look.

"He does have the best guards around." Ryoku took this compliment happily forgetting about the children for a while. 'But…he doesn't have the strongest army…' thought Inutaisho smiling at Ryoku.

* * *

**A/N: Hoorah! Another updated chapter! Today's date 7/8/09! There will be more soon because I got my software!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and Crew.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Kagome's hand was wrapped around Inuyasha's shirt so tightly that it was beginning to give way to the force of her nails.

"…_Kagome…come to me…" _Inuyasha looked at her, wonder on his face. The groans increased and Kagome let out a whimper.

"What'd you do?" Inuyasha asked just loud enough to be heard. Kagome tried to ignore the shadows all around them and shot back.

"You're the one that woke the spirits!" She snapped her eyes shut when she thought she saw something move.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "That was a joke, there no such things as spirits."

"…Kagome…" Her name echoed off the walls and almost made her clasped from the fear. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel bad. He had taken this girl who had probably never been outside the castle gates and thrown her into a mess like this. He was only trying to scare her a little. The worst part was that he too was starting to feel the effects from the haunting voice.

"Lady Kagome?" Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound.

"Kagome did you hear that?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course, I'm trying not to!" Inuyasha shook his head.

"This is a different voice can't you tell?"

"Lady Kagome. Are you down here?"

Kagome's face lit up briefly. "Oh!" Inuyasha grabbed onto the bars and started to shake them. When he did this it sounded like all the doors were rattling.

"Oi, get us out!" Two guards rushed over to the cell they were trapped in. The instant Kagome laid eyes on them all the noises stopped. One of them quickly unlocked the door while the other looked them over. They both were oblivious to the sounds that had filled the room moments before. Kagome managed to compose herself in front of the men but still looked shaken. The first guard helped Kagome out while the other stayed back with Inuyasha giving him a cold look.

"I wonder how you got stuck in there." He asked with distain on his tongue.

"Mind your own business." Inuyasha barked back.

"Kagome may be you're future wife, but right now she is under my charge. Until then you best watch yourself." The guard stocked off, hoping the King would agree with what he had said. If Inuyasha were to tell on him for speaking his mind to a royal there may be trouble. Inuyasha wasn't thinking of anything like it. His heart ached as a sudden realization hit him. 'Future wife…'

~*~

~*~

~*~

Inuyasha and Kagome were quickly marched into a parlor where both parents were waiting.

"Oh Kagome!" Her mother gasped. It raised her hopes as quickly as it dropped them. "You're covered in dirt!" All Kagome could do was stare at the floor in shame.

"Inuyasha what on earth happened? They said they found you in the dungeon!" Inuyasha was still wrapping his mind around this emotion he couldn't put a name to (a/n: I don't want to lead anyone the wrong way so I'll tell you that he isn't feeling love or even like) and didn't notice. "Inuyasha!" His father said a bit more loudly this time. It was enough to snap him out of his thoughts however. He glanced down at Kagome would looked like she was about to die from mortification.

"I just…wanted to see more of your," he looked at Kagome's angry father, "brilliant castle. I had Kagome show me where the dungeons were and then I thought I heard something so rushed down, without realizing that Kagome had followed me. I stepped into a cell and the next thing I knew we were trapped." Inuyasha stated wide eyed. All eyes shifted to Kagome who was staring at Inuyasha in disbelief. He gave her a meaning full look and she narrowed her eyes and turned away.

"Yes, well you all but dragged me down…" Inuyasha shot her a look but the parents got the message.

"Well you two ought to be more careful then that." His mother scowled them.

"In fact," Her father added, "stay away from the dungeons from now on." They both quickly nodded in agreement.

"Well," Inutaisho started, "We really should be off. It's already gotten so late."

"Why yes I'm sorry for this trouble." Miyu said looking at the teenagers again.

"It's nothing really; they're back safe and sound." Izayoi smiled in a way only she could.

"Well we won't be keeping you." Ryoku said nodding a goodbye. Inuyasha looked at Kagome his regret almost completely gone.

"Bye." He snapped and walked away. Kagome only narrowed her eyes further. 'Stupid jerk.' While her parents were distracted, Kagome slipped from the room and headed towards her own. By the time she had reached her room embarrassment had completely taken over her. She thought back to how childish she acted around him.

"I was practically crying!" She gasped. 'What if Inuyasha tells everyone? No he wouldn't…would he?' Kagome furrowed her brows in thought as she drifted towards her balcony. She had never behaved like that in front of anyone. But what happened? It's never happened before? Kagome growled in annoyance. 'He was doing it I'm sure. He was just pretending to be afraid to get me scared. If he tells anyone I swear I'll-'

"Kagome?" She stopped mid step and turned around under the balcony doors. She watched her mother approach her, brown eyes wary and full of worry. 'Of course, act like a true mother when no one is watching.' Kagome glared angrily at her. "Are you alright?" Kagome knew that her mother was sincere but the fact that her mother refused to show that kind of care for her in front of other people was weighting down her heart.

"What do you want?" Kagome snapped and turned to fully walk onto the balcony. She folded her arms over the railing and watch Inuyasha and his parents get in the carriage to leave, she could have sworn that she heard his father yelling. Inuyasha's silver whipped in the wind and the next thing she saw was golden eyes burning so bright that it made the sunset seem dull. Kagome let out a slight gasp and jumped when her mother joined her on the railings.

"You know he isn't bad looking."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What do you know?" Her mother shifted and Kagome looked over to see a strange look on her mother face.

"I was a lot like you, you know?" Kagome looked off into the setting sun losing interest. Miyu sighed. "I know that I promised you that you wouldn't have to get married if you're sister did, but-"

"Yeah I know that was a long time ago, and it's not like you can convince father."

Her mother shook her head. "He would have agreed, we didn't know it was going to be you…"

Kagome knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Her mother's face showed alarm and Kagome tilted her head and stared into her mother's brown eyes, curiously searching for the answer there.

"I can't-look I-"

"Queen Higurashi, forgive the interruption but the King has ordered your presence." Miyu and Kagome looked in the direction of the servant that had snuck up behind them.

"Why of course." Miyu smiled and looked at Kagome. "We'll talk later then." Kagome frowned and watched her mother leave.

"Sure…"

&

&

&

&

&

&

**A/N: This is a rewritten version. Sorry it took me so long to get this one out; college is time consuming. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Crew.**

**Chapter 5**

**Not so bad.**

**TWO DAYS LATER.**

**&**

**&**

Kagome sat in her room and looked at the books on her wall; she had never been so bored. She sighed as she rolled over on her black silk sheets. She hated to admit it but she missed having someone around to yell at. She looked out her closed balcony, getting up she walked over and opened it. She walked out and placed her arms on the railing and looked out upon the kingdom which one day would be hers, and Inuyasha's if she let him live that long. The front of her castle faced south, like all the other castles. The town was to the North of the castle, and her room was on the West side of the castle. Therefore, she had her choice to look at the North, South, or West kingdoms, though she could not see them through the thick trees of the woods that were all in between. Her kingdom was only a couple thousand houses, a few hundred stores, about fifteen farms and two large market places. She thought of when she was younger how she had dreamed of going there one day to see other people, being free if only for a day, from a princess's duty, free to do whatever she wished. Now that she was seventeen, it is time for her to grow up, throw away her dreams, and marry a man she doesn't even like.

She took in a deep breath and smiled at the passing birds as a cool breeze blew her hair around her cheeks. Fall was on the way. The green summer trees were slowly changing colors right before her eyes. She took it all as a sign that something good would come of this. She looked at the path that cut off the main road to the kingdom, that path led into the woods, following it would lead her to the West. To Inuyasha… she turned and looked to the South what she saw made her frown. There was black smoke coming from the South. It looked like a huge black cloud flying into the heavens. Her heart started pounding, something was wrong she could feel it. Sadly, whatever it was she wouldn't find out until a message came, which would take a few days. She still had that thought on her mind when she looked back at the path, Prince Inuyasha was returning today. The worst part was that he was staying the night, it was already noon, and by the time they got back to the West after there stay, it would be well over midnight. She jumped at the sound of horses running down that path; it wasn't long before she saw Inuyasha and Inutaisho racing their horses. She laughed when Inutaisho won because Inuyasha fall off his still running horse. Not too far behind them, she could just make out Izayoi. She watched few more minutes until they got to the castle door. She turned and quickly ran off the balcony into room. Hearing a knock on the door, she closed the balcony door, and covered it with a black curtain. She could let anyone know she had a soft spot for the outdoors.

"Come in." She said as she grabbed a book and sat on her bed. Her maid came in and stood before her.

"I'm here to announce King Inutaisho, Queen Izayoi, and Prince Inuyasha's arrival, Princess." She said the last part bitterly. Kagome looked idly at the maid.

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Good." The maid said quickly before shutting the door and leaving. Kagome looked at the door in shock, she couldn't believe how rude the maids were, they sometimes alarmed her with there coldness. She thought of herself, how coldly she treated the other people in the castle. She felt a pain in her heart as she did. She walked over to the wall of books; she looked at the red one...the one with the title scratched off so no one could read it. She touched it as if to remove it from its place then stopped.

"I need to get out of here." She said aloud and backed way. She went to her mirror looked herself over; she was wearing a black skirt that stopped at her knees that started at her waist semi-tight and flared out as it got to the bottom, with a dark purple (A/N: color!) and black corset. She had on a light shade of black and purple eye shadow and her lips were, like always, a natural pale color. (A/N: So you know the make up she does wear is not a lot, it's somewhat hard to see, she doesn't glop it on.)

&

&

&

Inuyasha sat with his and Kagome's parents (A/N: He's wearing the same thing he wore last time from here until I say that's what he going to wear ), who were talking about grandchildren, making him extremely uncomfortable. They all turned, when they heard Kagome coming down the stairs. Inuyasha looked to the stairs, when he saw her everything seemed to slow down. There was something about her face, which caught him off guard. She was beautiful, yet, she looked so torn. He couldn't help but stare and if only for a moment, his heart raced.

"I'm sorry about my late appearance." Kagome said after getting a look from her father.

"Well, that's quite alright dear." Izayoi said, while giving Inuyasha a knowing smile. Inuyasha was still a bit lost on how he had never noticed how pretty she was before. Inuyasha mentally kicked himself for thought and looked away.

"Kagome," She looked at her father while trying to hide the annoyance in her eyes. "Would you mind taking our guest and leaving for a while? We have some business to attend to." Kagome held in her sigh and looked at Inuyasha, waiting for him to get up. Before they left the room, Izayoi called to them.

"Don't get trapped a cell again." Everyone laughed but Inuyasha and Kagome who quickly walked away. The embracement showed on Kagome face as her cheeks turned a light red color. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was watching the ground as she walked down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha; she had a sudden urge to see the garden. She rarely ever went there but she loved it more then she could say. The garden was the key to her happiness. That's just what she needed right then.

"Can we go to the garden?" She asked and looked back down.

"Sure." He said looking forward as they continued down the hall. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome walked quicker as they neared the door, he didn't need to ask why he knew that she never went outside; most princesses could not even go into the garden. He smirked a little at her excitement. Though she didn't show it, he could see it in her eyes, when he saw her eyes. As soon as she reached the outside she took in a breath, closed her eyes, and smiled, she was in heaven; she almost forgot Inuyasha was there. She couldn't forget he was there completely because the only reason she was outside and the guards weren't after her was because he was there. She opened her eyes and started to walk over to the small pond filled with colorful fish. She sat down on the edge and looked in, she put a finger in (A/N: Gods I stopped here to eat dinner, came back read that, and got the wrong idea!), the cool water and tried to touch a fish. Inuyasha stood behind her watching as she played in the small pool of water. Kagome squeaked and laughed a little when she touched a fish, forgetting completely now that he was there.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha couldn't help but ask. Kagome turned around to see that Inuyasha was still there. She didn't know what to do. Run or yell. Someone knew, beside Sango and her mother that she had a soft stop for the outside, what was she thinking? Letting him see that! She tried to clam herself down, as she stood up to face him, maybe he didn't realize it.

"So, you have a warm spot under all that ice." 'Or, maybe he did.' Kagome thought as he smirked.

"No one needs to know," She said calmly acting as if it never happened. All she did was play with fish for a second, laugh…, and smile. She had worked so hard to cover her emotions. He wasn't going to ruin this for her. Inuyasha frowned.

"Why do you want to hide it?" He couldn't understand what the big deal was. Who cares if she likes the outside, that she isn't as cold as he thought. That she had emotions other then anger and sadness. She looked down. Inuyasha looked at her; his eyes had so many emotions in that it would be hard to understand if he was sad or happy. Inuyasha looked around, and on impulse he said.

"Get on." Kagome looked up at him confused. "Get on my back hurry." Kagome looked unsure but did it anyways. Inuyasha ran to the end of the large garden to the tall wall, and jumped over it. Kagome closed her eyes but didn't scream. She didn't open her eyes again until she felt Inuyasha start running.

"Where are we going?" She asked holding on tighter.

"Just sit back and relax." Inuyasha had no clue to what he was doing, but keep on running into the woods dodging trees and logs. He almost tripped when a squirrel ran out in front of him and Kagome screamed and hit him for almost stepping on it. It was about fifteen minutes later when he stopped at a clearing next to a steam. He let her down and turned around to face her.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked looking around.

"You've never been outside that garden have you?" Kagome looked at him and frowned.

"No." She looked at the ground and Inuyasha resisted the urge to pull her face back up.

"Well here you go." He said and put his arms out as if to give her the world. "Just tell me, why you're so cold." Kagome looked at him; she knew there was a catch.

"I can't tell you, I don't even know you."

"Listen we have to be married in three months, so you might as well tell me now." He said and sat down in front of her. Feeling awkward above him, she sat down also. Kagome pursed her lips and thought for minute 'Could I tell him?' She asked herself repeatedly. The wind blew throwing her hair into her face; she had always used it as a sign and sighed to herself.

"I'll tell you, only if you do something for me." She said putting a kind of poker face on.

"What?" Inuyasha asked trying to read her seemingly emotionless face.

"I'll tell you when I know." Kagome wasn't sure what she wanted from him, but she wasn't going to tell him this with out getting something back. Inuyasha looked at the stream and thought about this. How badly did he want to know what made this girl so sad and torn inside. Bad enough.

"Ok." He said turning back to look at her. Kagome sighed and trying to decide if she should still tell him, the wind blew if by cue and she smiled inside.

"I'm 'cold' as you like to put it because when I was younger all I did was dream,"

"Dream?" Inuyasha asked confused. Kagome gave him a look.

"I'm not done." She sighed and started again. "I dreamed of being free, being able to make my own choices doing what I wanted, choosing the man I wanted, and falling in love." She stopped her face begun to turn red and she looked at Inuyasha to see that he was listening carefully and waiting for her to go on. "I couldn't get over the fact that it was all just a fairy tail, that there was no such thing as love, I'll never get to be free or make my own decisions. I- just- they pushed me so hard…telling me it wasn't true to grow up. It was just so-" Kagome stopped not sure how to explain it, but from the look on his face she could tell that he understood what she meant. Kagome looked down and closed her eyes. She felt someone wrap his arms around her and she smiled and breathed in deeply. Opening her eyes and she frowned. Inuyasha was still sitting in the same spot, looking hard at the ground thinking. She realized what she had just thought and turned pale, she wanted Inuyasha to hug her! Gods this fresh air was getting to her! What was thinking! Again, she did something stupid, telling him that! He looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing how pale she had become. Kagome's face turned paler if possible.

"Nothing." Inuyasha leaned in and put his hand on her head. Kagome then noticed something she hadn't before. 'Dog ears?' she smiled to herself. Inuyasha looked taken back by it and took his hand away.

"Are you ok?" Kagome eyes were on his ears.

"Can I?" She said not finishing her senescence or waiting for an answer, she grabbed his ears and began to rub them.

"Hey! Stop that!" Inuyasha said trying to pull away, but it felt good and his body wouldn't let him move. He started to purr and Kagome could hold back a giggle. Inuyasha stopped trying to pull away and looked at her half shocked.

"Did you giggle?" Kagome let go of his ears and frowned.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha knew she was denying it. He heard her giggle. He needed a minute to think, there were just too many thoughts and emotions going through him, he didn't know what to do. Kagome wasn't anything like he thought, and he wasn't even sure why he was being nice to her, or how she opened up to him. It was all moving so fast. Kagome thoughts were along the same line and she moved uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, about the ear thing." She said trying hard to regain her cool 'coldness'. Inuyasha didn't say anything; he just looked down at the ground trying to figure this all out. That's when Kagome remembered was she had saw earlier that day.

"Inuyasha!" She said kind of frantic. Inuyasha looked at her as if she was going crazy.

"Yeah..."

"There was black smoke in the South earlier today. I want to know what's going on and…I mean…you can get-" Inuyasha gave Kagome a bad look. She stopped and thought about what she said.

"You want me to take you there," He started somewhat mad. "Is it because I'm half demon? And can get there faster!" Kagome looked at him she couldn't believe he's mood swings! She wanted him to take her there because she can't get there on her own and her father and mother would never let her go, not because he was a demon.

"What in the hell are you yelling about?" She asked while standing up. Inuyasha stood up after her and looked down on her.

"You want me to take you there because I'm half demon and I can get there faster!" She could see the anger in his eyes, she didn't look down or tell him that, that wasn't why she wanted him to take her. She just let out a little anger herself.

"Just take me back!" She yelled and turned her face away from him. He was acting so weird she couldn't understand it. It was hot. The wind had stopped blowing and the sun was shining brightly on them as it began to sink into night, hurting her eyes. His yelling was hurting her ears. Worst of all she hadn't had a breakdown in a while and she could feel one coming on.

"No!" He yelled his voice getting louder.

"Please!" She looked at him showing her emotions as tears began to fill her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes widen. He had never meant to make her cry; he didn't even know why she was crying.

"Clam, don't cry." Kagome only began to sob. She went down on her knees and cried into her hands. Inuyasha, feeling the stinging pain of guilt went down to face her on one knee. He placed a hand on her shaking arm.

"Look at me!" He said slightly harshly. When she finally looked up at him, her eyes were full with hate, she stood quickly and kicked him in the shin.(A/N: LOL) Then ran back to were she thought the castle was. In reality, she was heading strait for the swamp. Inuyasha cursed and ran after her. 'Damn girl' he thought and ran faster. She was just ahead he could smell the salt from her tears, but that wasn't the only thing he smelt. He stopped when he saw a giant demon bores ass in his face. With out thinking he jumped on its back and pulled out his sword, (A/N: Not his teg. but a sword, he doesn't have it yet.) it started to jump and tried to throw him off. He quickly stabbed it in the heart through its back. It cried out and fell to the ground. Inuyasha jumped off and put his sword back up.

"Too easy." He said and looked toward the tree the bore was facing. Sure enough, Kagome was there sitting against the trunk with her head in her arms. He walked over to her and tapped her on the head. Kagome looked up slowly as tears fell from her eyes. Forgetting the anger and dislike she had before, Kagome clung to him crying into his shirt. (A/N: Remember she's never been out, not that a giant demon bore isn't scary) Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do; he just rubbed the side of her back until she stopped crying.

"Let's go back before they see we're gone." Kagome nodded regaining her composer and climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha started slowly back towards the castle. A short while later they were back in the garden. Inuyasha sat Kagome down on a bench and stood in front of her.

"Thank you," She said and looked down at the ground.

"No, problem." He sighed and looked towards the door into the castle.

"You think it's time to eat?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a bad look.

"What?" He asked wondering what he did wrong this time.

"I was almost killed and all you can think about it food?" Kagome half yelled.

"What else am I supposed to think about?" He yelled back. (A/N: They are so bipolar. But, that's why I love them!)

"I can't believe you!" Kagome said and stood up, making her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked before she got to the door.

"To eat." Inuyasha almost fell off his own feet.

"What?"

"Are you coming?" Kagome asked and turned to look at him. Inuyasha sighed and followed her in.

&

&

&

DINNER

&

&

&

Dinner was almost over and everything had gone smoothly so far.

"So what did you do today, kids?" Miyu asked noticing the glare Inuyasha was getting from Kagome.

"Nothing." The both replied and continued eating. Miyu could take a hint and changed the subject to something else. While the Kings and Queens talked, Inuyasha scribbled something down on a napkin and put it in his hand under the table for Kagome to take. Kagome seeing this put her hand under the table and took it from him she opened it up and read: _I have to tell you something meet me in the garden at 12_. Kagome looked at him in somewhat shock, she was surprised he could write. She smirked and wrote something back (Her pen appearing magically) When he got the napkin back and read it he growled. It read: _You can write! Can you read too?_ Kagome giggled inside a little bit at the look on his face and finished eating her meal.

&

&

&

MIDNIGHT

&

&

&

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered walking into the garden slowly watching out for guards. Was she surprised she had made it this far. She felt a hand cover her mouth and tried to scream.

"Shh… it's me." She heard Inuyasha say as he let go.

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked quickly turning around to see him in the moon light.

"I forgot." Kagome stood there shocked then mad she was about to knock his head off when he said.

"Oh yeah I remember now." Kagome sighed.

"I wanted to tell you that I'll take you." Kagome looked confused.

"Take me where?" She asked getting caught up in his bright golden eyes. She hadn't noticed so many things about him. 'Maybe I should look at him more often.'

"To the South." Kagome frowned.

"Why?"

"Because you wanted to see what the smoke was." She looked at him hard.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't." He snapped.

"Then why are you taking me?" He paused. Why was he taking her?

"I'm not." He said before turning and leaving her to her thoughts. 'Great, what did I do this time! I could have gotten there!' She sighed 'Tomorrow, maybe I can talk him in to taking me.' She looked at the moon as the wind began to blow. She smiled and walked back inside into her room. Inuyasha watched her walk up the stairs to her room from the hall and sighed to his self. 'What am I doing!' He closed his eyes and sank to the floor. He need sometime to his self. He sat there for what seemed like hours before finally going to his room and going to sleep.

&

&

&

**A/N:** Long chapter! I'm working on writing all my chapters this long or longer. My last few have been really short. 30 days till Halloween! Please review!

**Thanks:** Hearii, Fiona-Angel, Kiddie Kida Kitsune, kagomemikogoddess, kaka, Bankotsu-revenge (sorry I spelt you name wrong! The 'I' is right next to the 'O') angelXofXpeace, stand alone complex, Archerelf, Inusgurl4ever-kikbasher, Nomadgirl66, Frosted Flake19, Kuroda-Kumiko, vampire's kisses, kogaria, chiii-chan, Hearii,Tsubaki's apprentice, EvilAtHeart, Kagome113287, and Isisoftheunderground.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Anyone who loves Kikyo, might not like this chapter, but before you stop reading now for obvious reasons.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and crew.**

**Chapter 6**

**The death of a sister**

What could have awakened her? She was still so exhausted. She tried to look outside through the thick black curtains in front of her balcony, while still lying in bed; she could only see that the sun had not yet broke through the endless black night. Thoughts of the black smoke flashed through her mind. She sat up when she heard a knock on the door. Before Kagome could protest to anyone coming in with her being so informally dressed, her maid came in.

"Princess Kagome." The maid spoke in a solemn voice making Kagome uncomfortable.

"Yes?" She managed to squeak out through the fear of what could be going on. She saw other maids running by franticly, some crying.

"Queen Kikyo of the South has been murdered." Kagome looked at the maid in shock and horror. She and sister had never been close, but it was still her sister.

"How…could this…have happened?" Kagome's voice cracked as if she were to cry, but she would never let it be seen in front of another soul again. (A/N: she cried in front of Inu) The maid looked at the princess in pity. She slowly walked over to her so she could speak more clearly with out having to raise her voice across the large room.

"Queen Kikyo was returning home from a carriage ride, when the carriage somehow caught on fire. The coachmen's body was found on the side of the rode later with six stab wounds in his chest. The fire was out of control, the whole carriage was on fire, they said even the horses caught on fire. Frighten and hurt they ran through the woods lighting trees on fire, it speared to a village near by, 54 villagers were burned alive." The smoke she saw in the South now made since to her. It was the smoke from the carriage. Kagome looked at her silk sheets.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said meekly as thoughts of what the corpse, if one left, might look like.

"Do I need to-" Kagome waved her off to be left to her own thoughts. As soon as the door shut Kagome broke down in tears, she felt horrible for crying like this and tried to stop herself, she was not crying for her sister. She was crying for fear of herself. That something like that could happen to her, that she would be next to burn, she hated fire. She felt so selfish. She didn't want to be like that she wanted to cry for her sister. She wiped away the last of her tears, stood up, and grabbed the red book off the wall.

&

&

&

&

Inuyasha sat in the main living room listening to the fussing Kings and Queens. He had heard that Kikyo had died. It was strange, no doubt a murder. He looked to the door for what seemed like the hundredth time. 'I wonder if she knows.' He couldn't help him self. All he could do was think about her. He sat back in his chair and looked to the crying Queen. Her eyes were reddening and it seemed as if the tears would never stop. He watched his mother try to comfort her and his Father and Ryoku trying to figure out who could have done it and how to take action.

He could see they didn't need him there and he looked back at the door, when he turned back he saw his mother watching him. She smiled and gestured towards the door. Inuyasha frowned and stared at his mother, he knew what she meant but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. 'Comfort the princess? Can I?' He thought about this for a few minutes before getting up and leaving.

He walked slowly to her room. It seemed like forever getting there and he still wasn't sure of what he was doing. He stopped in front of her door. Placing his forehead on it he looked at the ground, he could see light coming through the crack at the bottom of the door. 'She's awake, but does she know? If I go in there I might have to be the one to break it to her.' He didn't hear her crying. He couldn't tell her, he couldn't watch her cry. He took a step back and turned to leave when his sword (that was strapped to his side) hit the door.

"AH! J-Just a minute!" Inuyasha turned back to the door quickly, and waited for her to open it. 'Why did she scream?' He frowned and stared at the door as if to see through it. His sight had become blurry from the lack of blinking when she finally opened the door. He blinked and looked at her hard.

"What did you want?" Kagome asked as she pulled her black glove up on her left arm. He hadn't noticed the glove before. It went to her forearm, and the fingers where cut off exposing her thin fingers and thump. Miroku wore a purple on like it on his right arm. He thought back trying to remember seeing it before, he did, and he remembered seeing when she was crying under the tree. He stared at the glove and his heart ached.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome put her hands behind her back. 'Why was he staring at my arm? Does…?' Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She gasped lightly and took a step back. He face was heart breaking. (A/N: Damn Fushigi Yuugi! Making me write fluffy stuff! If you don't know, FY is a fluffy filled amine that I love!) His eyes where glazed over making them shine in the candle lit room. He took a step towards her and she restrained from stepping back again. He grabbed her arms and placed his mouth next to her ear. Kagome's body went tense and her eyes widened. 'What is he doing?'.

"What did you do?" He could smell blood and it was cogging his sense of judgment. He put his face on her neck and breathed in, trying to rid himself of the strong smell of blood with the sweet smell of roses.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome didn't know what to do. She thought quickly and tried to pull away, but the more she pulled the tighter he held on. Kagome started to panic. 'What is going to do to me?' She screamed, pulling an arm free and slapped him in the face as hard as she could. Inuyasha blinked and backed away from her.

"What the hell?" He looked around confused.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" Kagome yelled, her eyes filled with anger, and her face full of blush.

"I don't-" Inuyasha was trying to figure out what had just happened. He looked at her face, and from the blush, he guess he let his demonic hormones get the best of him. His eyes widened. 'What did…I do?" She was dressed so he hadn't gotten that far, he thanked the Gods. He started to back out the door. The anger left Kagome's eyes when she realized he didn't know what he had done.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's face softened and she started after him.

"I'm sorry for…whatever I did…" Inuyasha turned to leave when Kagome grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her. Kagome looked at his eyes, she hated to say it, but she loved his eyes.

"You didn't do anything, you just freaked me out a little." She let go of his arm and he turned to look at her fully. She couldn't let him leave thinking he did something to her.

"What did you come here for?" She asked trying to change the subject. She knew enough about demons to know what had happened.

"I came here to comfor- well tell you that your-" He stopped and looked up trying to think of the right way to tell her.

"My sister was murdered?" Kagome guessed, "Yes I know." Kagome looked down, sighed, turned around, and sat on her bed.

"Please, close the door." Inuyasha walked into the room and closed the door. Seeing a vanity chair, he took it and sat it in front of Kagome who pulled her legs to her chest and closed her eyes. He sat on it cross-legged and waited for her to talk.

"It's so unbelievable." She opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. "I never thought anything like this would ever happen. I'm not sure I believe it. I feel like they're tricking me, that she'll come in a few weeks to visit and everyone will be happy again." Inuyasha was a little suspired that she wasn't crying.

"You and… your sister, weren't close." He watched her gave a small nod and he smiled a little. "I hate my brother." Kagome looked up at him she had forgotten that he had a brother.

"He married Rin." Kagome's heart raced, was he in love with Rin? "She was a villager. I still don't know why my Father let them marry, but because they did. I have to marry. To be the new King. I don't want that." Kagome understood, why she had to getting married even though Kikyo was already married. Sesshomaru could not be King with a villager for a wife.

"I'm sorry that my brother dragged you into this."

"What?" Kagome asked looking confused.

"If it weren't for my brother we wouldn't have had to marry." Kagome thought about what her mother had said on the balcony 5 days ago. _" I didn't want to marry. But, I'm glad I did, after you were born I grew to love your father."_ Could she grow to love Inuyasha? She smiled a little and looked at him, he wasn't all that bad.

"If Sesshomaru hadn't married Rin, he might have had to marry me." Inuyasha hadn't thought of that and if he married Kikyo then Kagome might have had to marry Naraku. Inuyasha got a sick and jealous feeling at the thought of them together.

"Then, I guess… it turned out for the best?" He wasn't sure of what he was saying but Kagome smiled one of her rare smiles.

"I guess. As long as you stay on your side on the castle." Kagome said teasingly.

"Yeah right." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome blushed and turned towards the balcony. She walked over to the gold ropes and pulled one down, opening the black curtains. Inuyasha expected sun to pour into the room, lowered his eyes, and stood up. No light came into the room. Kagome frowned and opened the doors. Cold wind blew into the room making Kagome's skirt twist around her knees. She walked outside. Inuyasha shivered and ran after her. The wind was blowing hard and the sky was dark. It looked like rain would fall any minute and flood the Earth.

"Looks like a storm." Inuyasha said standing next to her.

"No, it's something else." Kagome stared into the hollow sky with a frown on her face.

"What do mean? How could it be something else?" He watched her waiting for an answer. However, one never came. The sky flashed and roared. Rain began to pour from the sky hitting Kagome's face hard. She looked down to stop the pain of the cold water. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her back in the room. He closed the doors and leaned against them.

"What the hell was that?" He asked looking at the red marks on her face where the rain had hit. It was so hard it was bruising.

"My sister," She looked down at the ground listening to the rain hit the roof with amazing speeds. "Getting her revenge."

"Don't be stupid." Inuyasha said walking into her bathroom and grabbed two towels. He threw one at her and used the other on his self. Kagome caught the towel but only stared at it. Inuyasha sighed and walked over to her. He took the towel and dried off her face. She looked at him surprised. Then smiled a little as she thought back to the time when her mother gave her baths and would dry off her face first. Kagome eyes began to water and she grabbed on to Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at the top of her head and watched her cry into his shirt. He put the towel on her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her. Tying to comfort her. 'Why is she crying now?' he asked his self.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said letting go of Inuyasha and backing away. "I shouldn't have done that." Inuyasha smiled. He didn't know what else to do. They both turn towards the door after hearing a knock. Kagome straitened herself up.

"Come in." Her heart ached and beat faster when she saw her mother's worn and reddened face.

"Kagome!" She cried and ran to hug her daughter. Kagome returned her mother's hug and smiled a little. Her mother hadn't hugged her in the longest time. She looked at Inuyasha and gave him the hit to leave and he did.

Kagome sat on her bed next to her mother. Both listening to the sound of the rain and watching the floor.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked her mother after looking over a little to see her face was turning back to its right color.

"I'll be fine, but I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." Kagome looked at her mother completely. Begging with her eyes for her look at her.

"Now that Kikyo is dead you might have to marry-"

"Wait!" Kagome yelled. She hadn't thought about that, did this mean she had to marry Naraku? She and Inuyasha were just starting to get along.

"I have to marry Naraku?" Kagome asked looking at her mother's sad frown, praying it wasn't true. She rather be stuck with Inuyasha, she didn't like him or anything it's just they were starting to become friends or something…and Naraku… just his name made Kagome sick.

"That hasn't been decided. No one can find him, and Miroku and Sango might marry so they won't need him to marry." She forgot they Miroku and Naraku were brothers.

"You most likely will be married to Inuyasha, they need to marry him off and you the only one left besides Sango." Kagome thought about it. It would stupid to marry Naraku. It would destroy the West when Inuyasha Father and Mother died. Sango could marry Miroku and then they'd have the South and North covered. She hadn't thought about it much but when she and Inuyasha got married, if they still did, they would rule both the West and the East until there child married. She felt sick thinking about them having a child together. The Kingdoms were a mess. Maybe she could change it, divide the kingdoms into the East and the West. She and Inuyasha could have the West and Miroku and Sango could have the East. She sighed; it wasn't time to think about that yet.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Her mother said and left the room. Kagome laid back on her bed for what seemed like hours before she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She sat up to see Inuyasha sadly walk into the room.

"So you know too?"

"Yeah."

"Have they deiced?" She asked feeling as if she was betraying him.

"No." She tried to smiled a little and walked over to him.

"I'm sure I won't have to marry Nar-" Inuyasha gave her a bad look and Kagome took a step back.

"I don't care if you marry Naraku, I'll just don't want to watch my Father's Kingdom crumble when he dies." Kagome looked down.

"It doesn't have to." Kagome looked up from the ground and strait into his face. "You could still rule it with out a Queen."

"Feh, that's true." Inuyasha sat down by the wall and lay his head on it. She walked in front of him and sat down.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off the ceiling.

"I know I won't marry him." Kagome knew he didn't care if they were married or not, she was really saying to make herself feel better. Inuyasha tried to smile a little to make her feel better. She was afraid of Naraku. He knew it. He would have said something to make her feel better but he was tried of the subject.

"Can we talk about something else?" He asked looked up at her.

"Of course." Kagome said and stood up. Inuyasha followed her as she walked over to the balcony doors. She watched the rain hit the glass doors and lightening brighten the sky.

"Who do you think will tell first, Miroku or Sango?" She asked looking over at him. Inuyasha was getting used to the random questions.

"Sango." He smirked.

"No way! I think Miroku will. Sango's doesn't even know that she likes him." Kagome smirked back at Inuyasha.

"I guess we're not leaving anytime soon." Inuyasha said looking at the pouring rain Kagome smiled.

"Ha! You'll never leave this castle alive." Inuyasha frowned and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Gods it's a joke." Kagome sighed.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Inutaisho came running in.

"We know who murdered Kikyo!"

&

&

&

WHO COULD IT BE!

&

&

&

**A/N**: Ha! I know who killed her and you don't! Ducks from flying objects Sorry! Gods, don't kill me! Please don't kill me! I'll update soon! Flying object stop Ok then! Thanks for reading! Review Gets hit in the head with shoe PLEASE review!

**Thanks!**: FionaAngel, SweetLittleDancer, Bankotsu-revenge, Kiddie Kida Kitsune, loonylunalovegood, IKSM17, angelXofXpeace, Tsubaki's apprentice, Inuyashangel, Nomadgirl66, Kagome113287, Hearii, Hell's Angelic Assassin, Chiii-chan, Ebayrose, terrets

**Answers to the questions**:

**Tsubaki's apprentice:** Inuyasha got mad the first time because he thought she want him to take her because he could get there faster because he's a demon.

**Nomadgirl66:** Yes Kagome has Miko powers but she doesn't know it yet.

Thanks Chiii-chan for being my 50th reviewer! And if anyone has, questions feel free to ask them and I'll answer them at the end of the chapter as I just did! Later!

hAllOwEen


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I'm back! I'm sorry I left you with a cliffy, but I couldn't help myself! It just needed to be there! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and like this one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and crew.**

**Chapter 7**

**Door Step**

"_Kagome, Inuyasha!" Inutaisho came running in._

"_We know who murdered Kikyo!" _

_&_

_&_

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at Inutaisho who stood in the doorway panting.

"Y-you do?" Kagome asked taking a step forward to hear him clearly. Inuyasha stared at his father waiting for the killer's name.

"Yes," Inutaisho said while striating up. "It was Naraku."

"Naraku!" Kagome gasped in a non-girly manner and looked back at Inuyasha. "Kikyo's Naraku?"

"Yes, King Naraku of the South, but not for long." Inutaisho whispered the last part so only Inuyasha could hear.

"But why?" Kagome asked still in slight shock. She should have known. She was always wrong when she thought someone was good together.

"We aren't sure, but there was a witness." Inuyasha's eye's widened.

"Where is he?"

"_She's_ at her house we're sending someone out there now to question her."

"Shit." Inuyasha said and ran out the door.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and ran after him.

"Where are you going?" His father called after him.

"You can't just leave her there alone. He'll kill her before they get there." Inutaisho realizing what was going on ran after his son. Kagome stopped running. She wasn't allowed leave the castle…she watched them run down the hall and outside.

Inuyasha put his head down. The rain was pouring hard and hurt when it hit against his face and skin. He ran towards the horse stables when he heard his father call out to him.

"No! Run we'll get there faster!" Inuyasha turned right, away from the stables and to the main gate. The door was already open when they got there so they picked up speed. It wasn't but five minutes by the time they caught up to the men that were to question her.

"Where is the witness's house?" Inutaisho yelled and bagged his fit against the carriage.

A man poked his head out of the carriage door then pulled it back in when he was hit with the hard rain.

"Outside of the village, in the East." The man yelled out the window. Inuyasha and his father turned east and ran in the pouring rain faster and harder then before. Inuyasha stopped a few yards in front of the house, it reeked of blood. He slowly followed his father into the house to see horrible sight of the old woman, which would be their witness. The house had three rooms from what he could tell, but he didn't even need to leave the first one. She lay on her back in the middle of the main room. Her skin was cut and bruised. Her body was covered in blood. Inuyasha covered his nose and walked closer to see her face. He knew it would be the worst sight of all but he couldn't stop himself. He looked down at her face, her eyes were cut out, for what she saw her tongue was cut off, for she told the King's men, and her ears were cut away, she heard his name. He watched her bleed for a few more moments then looked away from her face.

"This is sick." Inuyasha said seeing her lungs pulled out from her chest. He turned to look at his father who stared sadly at her body.

"She died for a good cause."

"What!" Inuyasha asked and walked towards his father.

"Without her death Kagome would have married Naraku. Not only would he have killed her too, he also would destroy our Kingdom. There would be no King when I died." Anger in Inuyasha grew. All he cared about was him (A/M: Inuyasha) becoming the new King. Not about this poor old woman being murdered. He would have yelled at his father if the smell of blood weren't so strong. He quickly left his father and corpse to themselves. He looked at the castle through the rain, it was not pouring as hard as before. He was thinking about Kagome and what his father had said. When he saw a dark figure walking into the castle. He looked back at his Father who was kneeling before the corpse, then ran back towards the castle.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned to opposite side of the hall to see Sango running down the hall towards her.

"Sango?" Sango ran up to Kagome and hugged her tightly.

"Are you alright?" She asked looking Kagome over as if she had fallen or something.

"Yes, how's Miroku?" Sango looked confused for a moment.

"Oh right, Naraku…that's why we're here."

"We're?" Kagome asked looking around.

"Miroku's here too. He has something he has to tell everyone." Kagome was about to ask what, when she heard her name again.

"Kagome." She turned around to see Inuyasha standing in front of her.

"Inuyasha? Why are you back so soon you just left?"

"Don't worry about that." He said and smiled to her. Sango looked at them confused 'When did they start talking? What hell are they even talking about?'

"Umm…Kagome?" Kagome looked back at Sango to see a confused look on her face.

"Yeah?" Sango pulled Kagome away from Inuyasha and put her hand over Kagome's ear to whisper to her.

"What's going on? When did you and Inuyasha become friends?" Kagome gave her a look and Inuyasha growled hearing every word.

"We're not. He and his father went to the witness's house to save her before Naraku got there, and I guess they didn't make it."

"Oh." Sango said talking in her regular voice and giving Inuyasha a glare.

"Well, I guess we should see what Miroku has to tell us." Kagome said seeing the tension between Sango and Inuyasha growing.

"Sure."

"Yeah, ok." Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango made there ways through the halls to a large room on the North side of the castle. Miroku stood at the end of the long table waiting for them to take their sets. Kagome noticed everyone was there but Inutaisho. She sat next to her mother and father and stared at the look on Miroku's face, it was serious and plain. However, that was not what had caught Kagome's attention. He was not wearing his normal clothes (A/N: pants, shirt), his hair was black instead of purple and was tided into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck, as for his clothes, he wore a purple and black monk outfit. Kagome then turned her gaze to Sango who looked at him in pity. Kagome could not imagine how he felt. His parents had died of an awful illness when he was younger, the only person he had was his older brother Naraku, and now his was missing and a killer. Kagome turned back to look at Miroku's face at the sound of a cough. He sighed and looked down at the table looking for the right words to say.

"Naraku is not my brother." Everyone's eyes widen in shock, Miyu cried out, and Ryoku cursed.

"He was found at the castle door steps 12 years before my birth." Miyu cried out again, not only had this man killed her daughter he was 11 years older then her and he was lair. (A/N: Kikyo-19, Kagome-17, Miroku-18, Sango-17, Inuyasha-19, Naraku-30.) He called his self the King's son. Miyu could not stand the shock; things like this didn't happen everyday. Kagome watched her mother's small body go weak and fall limply to the ground.

"Miyu!" Her Father shouted and picked her up off the ground.

"Get help!" Ryoku yelled at a servant walking by. He stared at the King holding the fallen Queen for a moment before quickly running to find the nurse. Kagome watched, as everything seemed stop then move slower. She got out of her set, backed up against the wall, and watched her father fan her mother, Sango clamming Izayoi down, Miroku sitting in a chair his head down on the table and then Inuyasha. He sat in his set watching her, his face was emotionless and when she caught sight of his eyes all the noise stopped, everyone stopped moving, time had stopped. It was as if they were the only ones there. Her face began to blush as he stared into her soul through her dark brown eyes, she felt naked and wanted to turn away and hide, but she was caught in his trap and couldn't move. She watched his lips move, but she heard no sound. She blinked and everything turned back on again. He stood up and made his way around the table and stood in front of her.

"Let's get out of here, we can't be any help." Kagome frowned.

"I need to be alone." Inuyasha watched her walk away anger glowing in his eyes.

"Kagome." He called to her from down the hall. "Could you come here for just a minute?" Kagome sighed 'What could one minute hurt?' and turned back to Inuyasha. She followed him down a few halls and into, what she guessed was the room he had been staying in. He opened the door for her to walk into and she did. Once in the room she turned around when she heard the door close and lock.

"Inuyasha?" She looked at Inuyasha's face and her eyes widen. His eyes were a dull purple instead of its normal gold, she hadn't seen it when there eyes had caught in the other room. He smirked and slowly walked closer to her. When he was close enough he quickly grabbed her waist and pushed her back against the bed.

"Don't be scared." He whispered into her ear. She screamed and tried to pull away, but he only held on tighter.

"Shut up or I'll rip out your heart!" She stopped screaming when she saw his claws. With watery eye's she watched his face as he slowly laid her back onto the bed.

"That's a girl." He said before climbing on top of her and crashing his lips on hers. He pulled on the string in the back of her corset and began to loosen it. Before he had it off the door busted open with a soaking wet Inuyasha. Kagome screamed and Inuyasha run towards her and the imposter.

"Get the fuck off of her!" He yelled and grabbed the man by his arm and pulled him to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked when he got a hold the man. The man chuckled, pushed Inuyasha off him and stood up.

"You should know who I am." The man then changed shape, from Inuyasha to Naraku. "Because I just became your worst enemy." Inuyasha growled and lunged for Naraku with his claws, but before he could hit him, he had disappeared.

"Damn it." Inuyasha cursed and turned towards Kagome who had started crying of fear.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he walked over to her. She did not respond and kept on crying. When Inuyasha reached the side of the bed, he put out an arm and squeezed her shoulder; he slowly helped her off the bed and began to tie her corset back. Kagome had stopped crying, recovering quickly, and looked at the ground sheepishly she had once again crying in front of him. Damn him!

"What happened?" She asked when he was done and turned around to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"Where were you?"

"I was at the witness's house."

"This whole time?"

"Yeah why?" Kagome sighed before telling him about Miroku and Naraku. She sat down on the bed and watched his face as she told him.

"They aren't brothers?" Kagome nodded her head in response.

"That makes since." He said and looked started to look her over.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if you're really Kagome." Kagome face turned red with blush.

"What!"

"Well, it's just your being…different." Kagome frowned she had forgotten everything when she was attacked. That she was not supposed to show her emotions like that, to cry, scream and be afraid. "It was nice." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome looked away, but only to hide her blush.

"We should tell them Naraku was here." Kagome shook her head and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Not now, they were a bit shocked from the news." She thought of Naraku it made her skin crawl, she shivered and crossed her arms.

"Are you cold?" Inuyasha asked leaning down to see her face. Kagome blushed and again looked away.

"No, just freaked I guess." She looked back at him and he smiled.

"What?" She asked and pulled her head away.

"Nothing." Inuyasha smirked and stood up. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out so I can change my clothes, I'm soaking." Kagome blushed again and quickly left the room but not the hall. She sat down next to the door and waited for him to come out.

"Where's your father?" She asked when he came out of the room.

"With the corpse." He said dully and waited for her to get up.

"You didn't make it?"

"No." Inuyasha looked at the ground sadly. Kagome frowned and they started down the hall back to meet others.

&

&

&

"Did any of you see where Kagome went?" Sango asked noticing she was missing. Ryoku looked around and noticed she was gone.

"Kagome…" Miyu said lightly opening her eyes.

"Ye need to rest." The old nurse said laying her back down on the floor.

"Thank you Kaede." Ryoku smiled.

"She will need a lot of sleep." Kaede said bluntly then got up to leave the room. She passed Inuyasha and Kagome when she left the room. Inuyasha walked over to his mother when he saw her worried look. Kagome went to her mother.

"Where is your father?" Izayoi asked looked over her son.

"At the house." He looked down waiting for the next question.

"Did you get there in time?" She asked, having been told the news of the witness. Everyone but Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"No." Miroku cursed and all eyes shifted towards him. So much for the monk outfit.

"Miroku." Kagome started. "How did you find out that he wasn't your brother?" Miroku looked away from her.

"I'm sorry everyone." He said and staring at the floor. "He came to me, before I came here and told me it all. That he wasn't my brother and that he kill Kikyo. I didn't do anything and I let him leave, I'm sorry." Sango smiled and walked over to Miroku placing an arm around him, she said sweetly.

"It's ok, I understand." Everyone turned away and went on with their own business.

&

&

&

Later that day after Inutaisho was filled in on Miroku's little tale. Kagome and Sango sat in her room.

"What is it?" Sango asked looking at the sad Kagome's face. "I can tell something's wrong." Kagome sighed and gave Sango a small smile.

"Naraku was here."

"What!"

"When I left Inuyasha asked me to come over for a minute, he took me to his room and then tried to…rape me, but-" Before Kagome could tell Sango it wasn't really Inuyasha but Naraku she was out the door and after Inuyasha.

"Wait Sango come back!" Kagome ran after Sango to Inuyasha's room. Sango burst open the door and ran strait for Inuyasha.

"Wha-" Was all Inuyasha got to say before being pounded on my Sango.

"Sango stop!" Kagome yelled. Sango did and turned around to face Kagome.

"He raped you!" Sango yelled

"No he didn't" Kagome yelled back. Miroku sat in a chair in the corner of the room watching happily.

"It was Naraku dressed as Inuyasha!" Sango frowned and looked back at the beaten Inuyasha who was still lying on the floor. "Inuyasha saved me before he could." Sango face turned red and she helped Inuyasha to his feet.

"Uh…sorry." Inuyasha backed away from Sango terrified.

"You're not going to do that after our wedding night, are you?" Inuyasha laughed a little but this time he was hit but Kagome's shoe.

"You wish."

"Oh but honey," Inuyasha smirked. "We'll be married in less then three months." Kagome backed away with Sango. Inuyasha smiled and walked closer to Kagome. She screamed and she and Sango ran away down the hall. Inuyasha frowned and looked back at Miroku.

"Only two more months." He sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Miroku said getting up and hitting him lightly on the back. "You only have to do it till you get a kid."

"That's not- what!" Inuyasha looked at the dirty look on Miroku's face and hit him to the floor.

"Pervert."

&

&

&

A/N: Yay! I'm done! Sorry about the late update, I was busy! Umm…Hmm… I don't have anything to say…Please review!

Thanks: Inugirlfan1,Kagome113287, Inuyashangel, FionaAngel, shaddup1siren1inu1is1MINE, Kuroda-Kumiko, Hearii, PurplePineapple133, ebayrose, Chiii-chan, Shikon seven, Tsubaki's apprentice, InuTime, yasha-girl


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I hoped you liked that last chapter because here comes another.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and crew.**

**Chapter 8**

**Kagome's Pain**

The rain poured down hard for two days before it finally started slowing down. Kagome stared out her balcony window watching rain lightly trickle down it. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and his family were all packing up to leave before it started to rain again. She sighed and turned away from the outside world. She would miss them. She had started to like having them around, the castle was not as quiet, she had something to do, and she liked talking to Inuyasha. She was not sure how she had stayed in her room all by herself for the past 7 years. It was awful.

"Princess Kagome?" A maid said while knocking on her door.

"Come in," Kagome said lightly while pulling the heavy black curtain closed.

"King Inutaisho, Queen Izayoi, Prince Inuyasha, Prince Miroku, and Princess Sango," The maid took a breath. "Are all waiting for you at the main door." Kagome rolled her eyes at the formal names then walked over to the door and started down the hall. The maid looked after her puzzled. Kagome never went when she was told, she usually told her (the maid) to go away and she would be down later. The maid suddenly smiled a little and turned down another hall to do whatever maids do when no one is looking.

"Ah, Kagome my dearest." Kagome gave for father a questioning look as she came out of a hall into the main exit or door. "I'm glad you could make it." This time her mother gave him a look. Kagome looked around to see everyone there smiling sad smiles.

"Of course." She said when she noticed he was waiting for her to answer.

"Well, I'm so glad you came," Her father continued on about how sorry he was about the whole Kikyo thing, but Kagome wasn't listen she was watching Inuyasha. He was staring at the ground with a sad frown on his face, thinking about the last four days that he had spent with her. She was changing, he could tell just by the look in her eyes. They had talked to each other a lot the past few days as if they were best friends. Though they did fight a lot, it was more playful almost flirting. Inuyasha looked up when he heard Ryoku stop talking and Miyu start.

"I hope you have a safe trip back. We'll be seeing you next week?"

"Oh no," Inutaisho laughed. "Inuyasha is coming by his self next time, we can't make trips like this two times every week." He smiled and placed a hand around wife's waist.

"I'm not that old." She said jokingly and turned to smile at Kagome. "It was nice you see you again sweetly, take care of yourself." Kagome stared at her for a moment before her father who was now standing next to her hit her in the back with his elbow.

"Ow! Oh yes, I look forward to seeing you again." Kagome said with little emotion. Inuyasha smiled up at her. He liked her. He frowned and went on thinking after she gave a quick sweet smile that made his heart race. He liked her more then just a friend, but that was not how she felt about him, he guessed. Every time he saw her smile, his heart raced, she was always on his mind, and her scent drove him crazy. He had a crush on her he knew it, but would never say it. As he watched Sango give her a hug he saw her smile and again his heart raced. He took a deep breath and turned away from her face. He father saw this smirked at his lovesick puppy.

"Inuyasha please say good-bye to Princess Kagome." Inuyasha looked at his father he wanted to smile at him and thank him but he just rolled his eyes and walked to Kagome.

"Good-bye Princess Kagome." He tried to keep a frown on his face as he grabbed her soft head and kissed it lightly. When he looked up at her he saw color on her cheeks, he couldn't help but smirk it made her look beautiful, like she was alive and not just a walking corpse.

"Good-day Prince Inuyasha." She smiled sweetly at him. When she noticed everyone was watching them she frowned, dulled her eyes, and looking away. However, she couldn't hide the blush that still lingered on her soft cheeks.

"My turn!" Miroku yelled breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the room. Inuyasha turned to him and growled.

"Cool it lover boy." Sango said while hold Miroku back from getting to Kagome. He stopped trying to get away and turned around to Sango.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Sango cheeks became red like Kagome's.

"Of course not!" She laughed nervously. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but ended up closing it when Sango gave her a death glare. "Let's get going before it starts the rain again."

"Alright then!" Izayoi said happily "Good-day!"

"Good-bye!"

"Have a nice trip!"

"Thanks for coming!" Kagome watched in silence as the Kings and Queens said there good-byes and began to go out the door. Inuyasha was the last out the door, he gave her a sad smile and closed the door behind him, but as soon as he did, he had a precarious feeling. He turned around and looked at the door.

"Come on Inuyasha! You'll be back in a few days!" He's father yelled out to him. He sighed and turned away from the door, slowly making his way to his horse.

&

&

&

Kagome began to walk to her room. She was almost there when she had a sudden chill. She stopped walking she had forgotten Naraku! She had to tell her father about what had happened so he could secure the castle. As she ran to her fathers and mothers room, she tried to think of how she could have forgotten that, it was so important. She cursed herself for forgetting to tell them and ran faster to their room.

"Ah!" She screamed as she flew back against the floor. She looked at the ceiling of the hall when she landed, she didn't want to move, everything inside of her was hurting.

"What the hell was that?" She whispered to herself and slowly sat up. Looking a head of her, her eye's widened in shock. There was a red barrier in front of their door.

"Mom!" Kagome screamed and ran for the door. When she hit it, she was thrown back again.

"Ow…that was dumb." She heard her Mother scream and she ran to the barrier again this time stopping before it.

"Mom!" Kagome's eyes widened even more if possible, she hadn't called her mother mom since she was a baby.

"Kag-hel-me!" It sounded like she was chocking. Kagome looked down. How was she to get in? She looked up when she heard laughter.

"I've killed your sister, your father and now I'm killing your mother, but don't worry little baby your next!" It was Naraku. Kagome shook with anger, he had killed them all, her sister, her father, and now the only one she had left, and the only person she loved was in his hands.

"Let her go!" Her eyes turned white, her hair flew up around her as if a strong wind was blowing, and a purple light emitted from her body.

"Ah!"

Everything went black.

&

&

&

0.0!

Inuyasha stopped his horse and turn back towards the castle. A squall had formed around it.

"Kagome." He looked back to his Father. "You go ahead I'll catch up." They didn't turn around to see where he was going, or see what he was looking at they just kept on going.

"There he goes to confess his love."

"They grow up so fast."

&

Inuyasha killed his horse getting back there. He squirmed out from under it and ran to the doors.

"Shit." He stopped when he saw lightning hit the front steps before the door. He put his ears down on his head the noise was enormous. He looked up at the storm that hadn't yet poured its rain. He watched for more lighting. Nothing happened so he ran for the door again this time making it in.

"Kagome!" He yelled and followed the newest scent he could find. He growled when he smelt Naraku's scent near hers. "Naraku!" He called, down the darkened hall. The walls were burnt and the lights were out, making the hall seem black. Inuyasha suddenly jumped back seeing Naraku's head flying at him. Inuyasha quickly pulled out his sword and cut the head in half. It fell to the floor and turned into a wooden doll.

"A puppet..." Inuyasha felt more even pissed that he had used a puppet to kill…

"Kagome!" He saw a purple glow down the hall and ran towards it. Kagome was lying on the floor cover in dirt and ash. He was about to pick her up when he saw that the purple light was emitting from her. "Kagome?" Her eyes opened slightly and the light disappeared. Leaving them in totally darkness.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was rough and dry.

"Don't worry Kagome, he's gone." She smiled up at him though he couldn't see it. He picked her up and carried her out of the hall. When they got into the light, she smiled at him again making his heart race into her side.

"Don't do that, save you energy, for a bath you stink like Naraku." It was meant to be a joke but Kagome didn't take it very jokingly like.

"Ow! That's my arm!" Inuyasha said while trying to pull her nails out.

"Kagome, Inuyasha! Are ye ok?" Inuyasha looked at the old woman running toward them. "Come with me, we must get her cleaned up, so I can clean any wounds." Inuyasha followed her with out saying a word. He wanted to ask Kagome what had happened but she was already out. Inuyasha looked around the room Kaede had taken him to it was the bathroom. The tub was already full of hot water and steam was coming out of it. He put Kagome on the ground in front of him and pulled his sleeves up.

"Help me undress her." Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked backing away. She gave him sober look.

"Ye two are to be married nay?"

"Yeah, but?" Inuyasha looked down at her lifeless body.

"Stop being a baby and help me." Inuyasha gulped and leaned over her body helping Kaede undress her. He closed his eyes when they got to the underwear. Which Kaede took care of. She looked at Inuyasha who was sitting with his eyes closed.

"She doesn't have any injures that I can see. Help me put her in tub and ye may go." Inuyasha nodded and picked her up. "Not me Kagome!" Kaede yelled and hit him over the head.

"Sorry!" He put her down and then picked up Kagome. His face flushed, he could feel her soft skin on his arms. He carefully as he could with his eyes closed placed her in the round wooden tub. The touch of the warm water made Kagome stir, she open her eyes to Inuyasha placing her into a bath. She quickly looked at his eyes to see that they were closed then she looked down at herself.

"Ah!" She jumped out of Inuyasha's arms into the warm water.

"Pervert!" She grabbed a sponge and threw it at him. "Get out."

"Ow! Ok!" Inuyasha quickly left the bathroom swearing never to go in one again.

"Kagome child, ye need to calm down." Kagome looked at Kaede and blushed.

"I didn't see you." Kaede walked over to sponge that Kagome had thrown and picked it up.

"Inuyasha was only trying to help, he didn't see anything." Kagome relaxed a little, then remember what happened.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" Kaede gave her a questioning look while handing her the sponge.

"Who?"

"My mom!" Kagome half yelled trying to get out.

"Sit still child!" Kaede yelled. "I don't know what happened! I saw Inuyasha run in and I followed him." Kagome went under water and came back up a few seconds later.

"Thanks Kaede."

"For what?"

"Getting me out of the hall."

"What? Do ye remember nothing? Inuyasha got ye out." Kagome's head was spinning she could put any thing together. "Clean ye self up, then will discuss this." Kagome nodded and started scrubbing herself, Kaede was the only person, beside Inuyasha, that she let her guard down in front of.

&

&

&

About thirty minutes later Kagome was clean and dressed again. When she came out Inuyasha had to turn away from her. She was wearing a black skirt that was about four inches above her knees (A/N: short skirt, dirty) with a red corset. Her hair was still damp and hanging around her face in waves. They all made there way to the main living room to explain what was going on. Inuyasha took a seat in one of the brown leather chairs, Kaede sat in one cross from him, and Kagome coming in last sat next to her. Inuyasha looked at her longingly before Kaede spoke.

"Kagome will you please start." Kagome looked down and began to tell about looking for her father to tell him about Naraku, which then she had to tell Kaede, she started again at the purple light and went on to finish her story. Suddenly realizing that they had forgotten something very important they jumped up and ran for her parent's room. Inuyasha got there first, he saw that it was already too late. Her father was lying next to the bed with a sword through his neck, and her mother was lying in an awkward position on the floor her eyes bugged out and face blue. Kagome came running in behind him, she could believe how forgetful she was, there was something wrong with her she couldn't be that forgetful. She stopped thinking and looked at her mothers face.

"Ah!" She screamed and started to cry she was about to run to her mother when Inuyasha grabbed her and turned her around to his chest. She grabbed on to his shirt and cried harder then ever. (A/N: She cries to much.)

"Inuyasha!" She screamed into his shirt, he put his arms around her a protective way. That was the only thing he could think of to do. The guards had finally heard a scream and came running in the Kings and Queens doorway.

"What happen!" Inuyasha glowered at them.

"Naraku." She pulled Kagome off him and he helped her to her room. He placed her on the bed and watched her cry hopelessly.

"Inuyasha," She started and looked up at him through watery eyes. " I need to be alone." He nodded and left her room. She looked at the door and waited until she thought he was gone. She got up off her bed and walked over the wall of books, she pulled out the red one and opened it to the first page it read: Suicide. She flipped it to page 39 and turned the book strait out. Something shinny fell out and she bent down to pick it up. It was a small blade stained with blood. She pulled the glove on her left arm down to reveal cuts and scars all over her arm. She turned her arm to where she could see her wrist it was cut/scar less. She placed the blade over her wrist and cut it quickly. It wasn't near deep enough for it to killer her. She frowned and tried again in the same stop.

"Ah!" That hurt more then she had thought. She stared at the blood that slowly made its way down her arm. Her eyes began to water and she went light headed. She put the blade back in the book page 39 and placed it in its spot.

"Kagome." She turned her head to her door and pulled the glove up just as Inuyasha walked in the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked, and walked closer to her. He could smell her blood but kept quite.

"Nothing." Inuyasha frowned and looked down hurt. 'She lied to me.'

"I have something to ask you."

&

&

&

o.0

What will he ask?

**A/N**: Don't worry this isn't a cliffy. What he has to ask her isn't romantic or anything it's just a question. So please don't throw shoes at me! Ducks…Blush Well uh until next time.

**Thanks**: EvilAtHeart, Tsubaki's Apprentice, ebayrose, Inugirlfan1, Kagome113287, PurplePineapple133, Bankotsu-Revenge, SUTA-SISTER-KIRI, and Elley.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry to keep you waiting. I had a report to do, not to mention Halloween! I meant to update on Halloween but never got around to writing this next chapter, (Until just now) anyways enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Crew.**

**Chapter 9 (Favorite number!)**

**Protector**

"_Nothing." Inuyasha frowned and looked down hurt. 'She lied to me.' _

"_I have something to ask you."_ Inuyasha stood silently looking at the floor searching for the right way to ask her his question.

"Well?" Kagome asked checking her glove to make sure the blood didn't seep though and wet the outside of it.

"You need someone." Inuyasha said looking up at her.

"What?" Her eyes began to cloud with confusion and discomfort.

"To look out for you." Inuyasha said while taking a step towards her.

"What kind of question is this?" She asked and resisted the urge to take a step back. Inuyasha looked away from her questioning eyes, troubled by what he should do. He closed his eyes took a breath in and opened them again. Turning his gaze back to her he sighed.

"Will you live with me?"

"What?" Kagome glared at him searching for the trick in his words.

"It's not safe for you here, all alone. Naraku could come for you and there would be no one to stop him."

"The guards-"

"You think the guards could stop him? Not a chance, but me…I could…I could kill him and take revenge for your family."

"Is that it? You want to use me as bate?"

"Why would I do that?"

"So you could get the credit for killing him."

"Why would I want the credit?"

"I don't know! But there has to be a reason." Inuyasha smirked at her child ness and put his hands on her shoulders to get her full attention.

"I would _never_ do that." He said the words slowly as if talking to a child, which at the moment he saw her as one. Kagome eyes softened when she looked into Inuyasha's eyes, she tried to turn away but his gaze kept her in place. She watched as his eyes got closer and closer she didn't even realize was he was doing until the door open with a panting Sango and Miroku. Kagome, losing Inuyasha's gaze to look at them, jumped out of his arms, which somehow got around her waist without her realizing it.

"Kagome!" Kagome gave Sango a guilty look. "Are you ok!" Sango cried while running to Kagome to hug her.

"I was so worried that something bad had happened to you…" Sango began to tell Kagome that they came back because Inuyasha had been gone longer then they thought he would have been and Inutaisho had a bad feeling blah, blah, blah. While Kagome was telling Sango what had occurred with Naraku, Miroku was making his way over to Inuyasha who was leaning against the wall of books with a spaced out look on his face.

"Don't think I missed that." Miroku said while leaning next to him.

"What?"

"Don't give me that, you were going to kiss her."

"I was?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha to see that he had a serious look on his face.

"Are you ok?" Miroku asked concerning way.

"Fine."

"You don't look 'fine'."

"I'M FINE MIROKU!" The girls stopped talking and looked at the couple. (A/N: Ha! Oh shit…now I kind of want to read an Inu/Mir fic…Weird…shakes)

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha meant to look at Sango but ended up looking at Kagome and as soon as their eyes met he turned away, color appearing on his cheeks.

"Peachy." Miroku said, seeing that Inuyasha wasn't going to answer Sango's question. Sango frowned and began to pull Kagome out of the room closing the door behind them.

"Kagome…" She said quietly. "You can't stay here alone."

"I know." She frowned.

"Maybe you could stay with me." Kagome was about to agree when she remembered what Inuyasha had asked her. _"Will you live with me?"_ Those words rang in her head. She gave Sango a confused look. "What is it?" She asked her voice full of concern for her friend.

"I-just-Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed and looked at the ground; it seemed like forever since she'd done that.

"Kagome what is it! Just tell me!" Kagome looked at her friend startled.

"Inuyasha wants me to live with him." Sango looked shocked for a moment then she smirked.

"Is that why you were about to kiss?"

"You saw that!" Kagome asked taken aback.

"Ha, you didn't think I saw you?"

"SANGO!"

"So, what did you say?" Sango began smoothly. Kagome frowned and looked back at the ground.

"Nothing." There was a short silence that Sango broke.

"I think you should."

"Sango…" Kagome looked at Sango and gave her a pleading look.

"Go with him."

"But why? I thought we didn't like him."

"Don't kid yourself! I can't see that you like him!" Kagome's eyes widened, she liked him? She hadn't taken anytime to think about that. "He likes you..." Kagome looked at the door that separated Inuyasha and her, and then she looked at the floor taking a moment to think about how she felt about him.

"Your wrong Sango," Kagome was looking strait at her, not at the floor like normally. That alone was enough to make her eyes widened in shock. "I don't like him…not in that way." Sango frowned and glared at Kagome.

"Fine." Sango said harshly, hurt in her eyes.

"Sango," Kagome hard strait faced look softened. "I'm sorr-"

"Kagome, just do this for me." Sango interrupted her. "Stay with Inuyasha."

"But…"

"Forget your invention to stay with me."

"Sango please I'm-"

"Kagome," Sango smiled wryly. "Just stay with him." With that Sango opened the door and walked back in.

"Sango my dear, did you have a nice conversion with Kagome?"

"Save it, Miroku." Sango turned her gaze to Inuyasha as Kagome walked in. "Inuyasha, Kagome has decide to take up on your offer and stay with you."

"How did you kn-"

"Shh…now is not the time!" Everyone gave Sango a questioning look but ended up brushing it off.

"Well, Princess Kagome I think you will in deed like it in my Kingdom, its much better this drab…" Inuyasha said in a mocking prince voice (A/N: Yes he's making fun of himself.) Kagome looked at him confused then realized what Sango had done. Kagome turned to her giving her a death glare, Sango only frowned 'She'll thank me for this'.

"We'll leave tomorrow." Inuyasha said striating his-self up.

"Very well, see you in the morning." They all left (besides Kagome) to find a room for the night.

"Aren't you going to stay with Kagome?" Miroku asked seeing her leave the room.

"No…she mad at me…"

"For wha-?"

"Just drop it Miroku."

"Fine."

&

&

The next morning

&

&

Sango was walking towards Kagome room to help her pack when she bumped into Miroku.

"Well shall we be off?" Miroku asked Sango with a smirk.

"I need to help Kagome get ready to leave. You and Inuyasha ready the carriages." Sango said heading in the direction of Kagome's room again.

"Fair well, for now Princess Sango." Miroku said taking Sango's hand and kissing it lightly.

"Just go Miroku…" Sango said dryly pulling her hand away pushing him down the hall. When she got to Kagome's room, she walked right in to see Kagome at the window.

"Kagome," Sango said turning towards her. "I'm sorry," Kagome ignored Sango and walked over to her bed.

"I know you're mad but you'll thank me." Kagome ignored Sango again and pulled a medium sized black suitcase out from under her bed, after seeing the size she looked under her bed for another one. She found two more one large the other medium.

"Do you have enough?" Sango asked watching Kagome from the door. Kagome gave her a glare and went to her closet. She pulled out four black dresses, six black skirts, and ten corsets ranging in colors from black, red, purple, and orange. (A/N: Sounds like a lot but it's really only ten sets of clothes) She looked at the bottom for shoes, pulling out two pairs of boots and a pair of black dress shoes. She packed those all away, went to her wall of books, and grabbed random books throwing them into a suitcase. She pulled out the red one and her little black one holding them to herself. Trying to decided if she would bring them and with tears in her eyes and packed them away.

"Kagome?"

"What!" Kagome half screamed finally answering Sango.

"Don't cry." Kagome gave Sango a deadly glare and started to pack her underwear. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't bring them back." Kagome said in a croaky voice. Sango's eyes widen at that, 'That's what she's upset about?' She then shook her head 'Of course that's it.'

"Cry."

"What?" Kagome asked turning around to face Sango.

"Let it out, cry while you still can." Kagome looked down away from Sango's gaze, and began to sob. She regained her composer in a few minutes later and went into her bathroom to collect her shampoo's and body wash. (A/N: LoL, That was kind of random.) She picked up her favorite bush and her bag of make up. She had finished packing and changed her clothes for the outside world. Sango had told her that she shouldn't be seen by anyone, so she put on a long dress that went down to her feet, the sleeves covered all her arms, and it was slightly baggy. It looked more like an over sized robe then a dress. Sango pulled out a large black hat from Kagome closet and placed it over Kagome's head, it had black lace hanging from it covering her face from any on lookers. (The clothes she's wearing are like Lydia's from 'Beetlejuice.')

"Are you ready?" Sango asked while picking one of Kagome's suitcases and her two up.

"I'm sorry." Sango looked at Kagome and gave her a soft smile.

"Don't be." Kagome frowned and picked up the last three suitcases and left her room with Sango. When they walked by the hall that lead to the King and Queen's room they stopped. There were two guards guarding the hall.

"What are you going to do with them?" Sango asked setting the suitcases down.

"Burn their body's and give their ashes to Princess Kagome, Princess Sango." One of the guards said watching Kagome's eyes shift from the ground to down the dark hall.

"Oh no Princess, don't look down there." The same guard said and stood in front of her view.

"May I ask we're you going, Princess?" The other guard asked looking at the suitcases.

"To the West Kingdom." Kagome said lightly trying to look past the guard.

"That's the best place for you now, Princess." Kagome frowned and turned away from the guards.

"Kaede is in charge of this castle until I get back, I want this place cleaned up."

"Yes, Princess Kagome." They both said at the same time. Sango picked up the bags and they went the main entrance, the last place she saw them alive. When they got there, they saw Kaede, Inuyasha, Miroku, Inutaisho, and Izayoi waiting for them.

"About damn time." Inuyasha said unhappily.

"Inuyasha please," Miroku said taking all the suitcases. "Ladies."

"What the hell are you wearing?" Inuyasha asked walking closer the Kagome. "How are you to ride a horse in that?"

"Ride a horse?" Kagome asked looking uncomfortably at Sango. "Don't we have a carriage?"

"Sorry, but that squall took them all out." Miroku said with a smirk on his lips.

"You're kidding?" Sango said backing away.

"Oh stop wining girls." They both turned there gaze to Kaede.

"Kaede," Kagome started and walked over to her. "You're in charge of my castle until I return; I hope you take good care of it."

"Said like a true Queen." Kagome turned to look at Inutaisho and Izayoi.

"Ye must be leaving now." Kagome looked back at Kaede.

"Take care of yourself."

"Ye too my child." With that Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Izayoi, and Inutaisho left the castle to the horse stables.

"So…how will this be done?" Miroku asked looking at the stables. Inutaisho smirk at Izayoi, he had a plan.

"Six of us and oh dear…" Inutaisho winked at Izayoi

"What is it dear?" She smiled up at him. Everyone turned to see what was going on.

"There are only six horses."

"So?" Sango asked. "There are six of us."

"Are bags, they won't fit." Sango had forgotten that.

"How about we but the bag on three of the horses, since there's one nine bags we can put 3 on each on the three horses." (A/N: These are the really big horses.)

"That's a great idea." Inutaisho said smiling at his wife. (A/N: They are always happy, everyone is dying and here they are smiling…)

"But how will we ride?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yes…" Inutaisho acted as if he was thinking. "Well Izayoi and I can ride together, Miroku and Inuyasha can ride together, and you and Sango can ride together."

"Great Idea!" Izayoi said with a what-the-hell-are-you-doing-look on her face.

"Umm…Yeah but…I don't know how to ride." Sango said with a frown on her face, if only she had Kirara.

"Nor, can I." Kagome added in.

"Hmm…Well I guess you can go with Miroku and Kagome, you with Inuyasha." Inuyasha glared at his father, he saw this coming from the beginning.

"Fine." Sango sighed crossing her arms. "I just want to go home."

"Good now lets put the bags up." When they opened the horse pins for the first three they noticed something werid.

"The horse's are…" Sango started but stopped and stared at Kagome. Seeing that everyone else did too.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked.

"…They were too white…" All the horse's had been dyed. One was deep purple, one was orange, another red.

"I CALL THE PURPLE ONE!" Miroku yelled and run to pet it. "He likes me!" Inuyasha watched with shocked smile on his face as Miroku pet the purple horse. They packed the bags on the orange, blue, and green horses, and then tied a rope to the horse's with the bags to the horse with the people. Miroku and Sango got on the purple horse, as Inutaisho and Izayoi got on the red one.

"Come on." Inuyasha said to Kagome putting out a hand to her. They were on the only horse that wasn't dyed, because it was black. She looked at the horse uncomfortably.

"I don't know about this Inuyasha…" He sighed, grabbed her arm, and pulled her up. She screamed and grabbed hold of his shirt. She was slipping off and they where not even moving yet. He looked over at Sango and Miroku who were waiting for them to come.

"Kagome, see what Sango's doing? With her legs on both side of the horse?" Kagome nodded into Inuyasha's back. "Pull your skirt up and sit like that."

"I can't!" She said half shocked.

"Do it or I'll do it for you." Kagome closed her mouth and pulled her skirt up just past her knees, pulled her leg up and placed it on the other side. "Thank you." With that, Inuyasha started out following the others.

It had been a few hours since they had left and everyone was hot and bored. They were almost to the breaking point where they would split up with Sango and Miroku, when Miroku had an idea.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"Hay is for horses…" Inuyasha dryly. Kagome and Sango giggled when they heard the horse's nay.

"Lets race." Miroku said giving Inuyasha the I-bet-I-can-beat-you-look.

"To where?" Inuyasha asked giving the look back.

"The breaking point."

"You're on!"

"Hey!" Sango yelled. "Don't we get a say in this?"

"Sorry Sango." Miroku said with a smirk on his face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Hold on." Kagome would have yelled at him but she knew he wasn't going to listen so she put her arms around him and held on tighter then before, unknowingly making Inuyasha heart race.

"ON THE COUNT OF THREE!" Miroku yelled, Inutaisho moved his horse to the side and stopped it, giving them room to race.

"Wait!" Inuyasha said untying the horse with the bags that was behind them, Miroku did this too. Inutaisho seeing this came back to tie the other two horse's his. "Count down for us dad!" Inuyasha yelled back at his father.

"Got it!" His father started.

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!" And they raced. Kagome held on tighter at the feel of the wind running through her hair, she had never done anything like this before. Sango was a long the same lines of Kagome until.

"Faster!" Inuyasha turned his head to look back at Kagome.

"You sure?"

"He'll win!" Inuyasha smirked and he kicked the horse to make it go faster. Her grip loosened enough for Inuyasha to breathe and they passed Miroku and Sango.

"YES!" Kagome yelled and squeezed Inuyasha from behind. "We won!" He laughed while stopping his horse. Inuyasha jumped from and waiting for Miroku.

"Ha loser!"

"Shut up." Inuyasha smirked. "Sango I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." Sango let go of Miroku and he jumped down.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned toward Kagome who was still sitting on the horse. "Help…" He sighed and walked toward Kagome, he grabbed her waist and pulled her off. She straitened herself up and waited for Miroku to get Sango down.

"Lets take the horse's to that pond over there to drink while we wait for Inutaisho and Izayoi." Sango said finally getting off the horse. (A/N: They seem so happy…o.O)

"Sounds good." Miroku said with a smile. They led the horses to the pond and, tied them to the tree closest to the pond, so they could drink. They sat down by the pond and watched random fish jump out of the water. It didn't take long for an awaked silence to occur.

"So…" Miroku said with an uncomfortable smile.

"Inuyasha, guys come on!" They all turned their heads to see Inutaisho and Izayoi waiting for them.

"Coming." Inuyasha yelled back as they got up and untied the horses. They didn't get back on them until they got back to the path the broke off into four paths, the breaking point.

"Good-bye Sango, Miroku." Kagome waved as they went North (A/N: Miroku is taking Sango home before he goes home.) and she went West. She watched the purple and green horses as long as she could until they faded away. A few long hours later, They averred at the West Kingdom. The castle was large, pointy, and dark, like it was haunted, not like herself back at home which was curved and white. She liked it all ready. As they entered the gates, she scanned the windows trying to spot a ghost or a shadow of some sort. Having no such luck, she looked to the back of Inuyasha's head.

"Home, sweet, home." Inuyasha sang and jumped off the horse. "Come on." He said pulling Kagome off. He put her on the ground too fast and her feet couldn't hold the weight.

"Shit." She whispered as the ground came up to meet her.

"Watch it." Inuyasha said catching her just before she hit the ground.

"Thanks…" She said pulling herself up and striating herself out. "So this is it?" She asked while three servants passed to take care of the horses and bags.

"Yeah."

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned to his mother with a bored look.

"Find Kagome a room."

"Ok." He sighed and led Kagome to the entrance of the castle. He decide that he would put her room next to his incase of an attack. Kagome looked at the dark art that hung on the walls as she followed Inuyasha, his castle was more like home then her own. She bumped into the back of Inuyasha when he stopped walking.

"This will be your room." She looked at the door he pointed at, it was a black door with the golden handle. He opened it and allowed her to enter. Surprisingly enough the lights were on and her stuff was there.

"Guess my mother knew what room to put your stuff in…" Inuyasha said eyeing the suitcases.

"Yeah…" Kagome said not paying him much attention. She looked around the room it wasn't half-bad, the walls were a dark purple, furniture was black, and bedding was purple silk.

"Not all black, but I think it works for you." Kagome smiled at him and took off the hat and vile. Inuyasha smirked, he hadn't seen her face all day.

"What?" She asked when she saw the smirk on his lips.

"Nothing."

"…well, it's getting late…"

"So?"

"I think should I go to bed…"

"My room is across the hall if you need me."

"Ah…it make sense now."

"Yeah, that's my mother for you."

"Hmm…"

"Uh…Kagome…" Inuyasha said uneasily.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around towards him.

"Never-mind." He walk to the door to leave and Kagome followed. He left the room but was still in the doorway. She grabbed the knob to close the door after their good-byes.

"Good-night Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked down then back at her face, sighing he put a hand on cheek and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"Night…" He turned away and quickly went into his room. Kagome stood in shock watching his door. She finally closed her door and backed away, sitting on her bed, she touched her lips. That was her first kiss. (A/N: That didn't have to do with rape.)

&

&

&

**A/N:** But no worries when I finish this story I plan on rewriting many of the chapters, or at least fixing them. I'm not ignorant of the mistakes I make…just lazy. Anyways thanks for reading, Please Review!

Thanks: god, Fiona-Angel, Inuyashangel(sorry!), xcuteanimegurlx, Araylin, Erin (thanks for the happy birthday!), I live in Darkness, Bankotsu-revenge, HaLf-DeMoN-KaGoMe05, Kagome113287, Inugirlfan1, sakura4594, Sesshoumarugurl416, ebayrose (Thanks for the Happy Birthday!), PurplePineapple133, Tsubaki's Apprentice, Nomadgirl66, Elley and darkandevil.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Crew.**

**Chapter 10**

**Worst Timing.**

Kagome woke early in the morning not knowing where she was. She slowly got out of the bed she was laying in and walked to the door.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. She opened the door and looked into the dark hall. Nothing looked familiar. She thought back to what had happened the night before…nothing. She then began to worry and tried to think of where she lived and again there was nothing. She could not remember anything but whom she was, Princess Kagome, hater of Bright and Fluffy. lover of Darkness and Death.

"What the hell happened?" She yelled into the empty halls, she could remember anything! Suddenly Inuyasha busted out his door and looked across the hall to Kagome's room. She was standing in her doorway with a confused look on her face. She looked at the door where the man was standing and everything came back, her mother, father, and sister were dead, she was in the West castle with Inuyasha, and he had kissed her last night. She darkened her eyes and gave Inuyasha a look full of hate.

"Kagome?" He asked unsure of why she was giving him a glare.

"How dare you kiss me like that!" Inuyasha gave her a confused look before remembering.

"You're mad about that now?" He said half shocked.

"Like you gave me time!"

"What?"

"You left before I could say anything!"

"So? You could have came into my room and yelled at me!"

"Yeah and have you try and rape me!"

"You're not worth the effort!" Kagome glowering as him.

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Ass-hole!"

"Wench!"

"Dog!"

"Freak!" Kagome stopped and stared at him, it was just like before. Her eyes began to water and she took off down the hall 'Why oh why did he choose that name?' She blinked away tears and stopped at a fight of stairs that looked like it led to the main entrance or at this point exit. She ran down the stairs and pushed open the heavy doors, which would take her outside. She ran until she got to the castle gates. She turned around and looked back as the dark looking castle. If she left, she would have nowhere to go. She narrowed her eyes and pushed threw the gates. Running Southeast anywhere to get away.

Inuyasha leaned against his door fame as he thought of what had happened. He called her a freak and she ran, he did not think it would have hurt her, she called him dog. He sighed and started slowly in the direction that she had gone in. He was brought out of his thoughts when he smelt salt in the air. He stopped walking and stuck his nose up to smell it more clearly. She had been crying. He looked down feeling bad; it seemed he was always making her cry. He narrowed his eyes, why should he care anyways he didn't need her. He scoffed and turned around to back into his room.

"Oh my…" Izayoi walked out of the shadows of the hall and stared at her son's door. She smirked and looked away when she got an idea. She walked down the hall until she saw a servant. "Oh sir!" The man walked to the Queen with his head hung low.

"Queen Izayoi, how may I assist you?" Izayoi smiled.

"Send for Prince Miroku and Princess Sango, right away."

"Yes Queen Izayoi." She was going to get those two together no matter what.

&

&

&

Kagome sighed as she wandered deeper into the woods. It had gotten quite, cold, and she was defiantly lost. She looked up to the sky through the thick trees. It was dark and grey she would have usually liked it but she wasn't. She wasn't sure of what she was doing and had so many thoughts and feelings on her mind. She hugged her arms around her body and wished that she had brought a coat. She looked down at her body and saw that she was still wearing the clothes from the other day.

"What happened?" She could remember anything passed the kiss. Her face turned red at the thought of it and wondered if she had hurt Inuyasha's feelings, guessing that she did, she like out a guilty sigh. "What am I doing?" She asked herself unclear of her thoughts, she was running away from someone who cared about her, someone who obviously wanted to be with her…it scared her…she wasn't used to that kind of thing someone liked her…maybe even loved her. She quickly shook off the thought and turned around to see Naraku. (Gasp here)

&

&

&

4 HOURS LATER WITH INUYASHA.

"Inuyasha come out of there!"

"No!"

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi yelled his name louder this time.

"I don't want to come out! Leave me alone, Please!" Izayoi eye's widen at the please. Then she narrowed them and banged on the door.

"Miroku and Sango are here to see you!" Inuyasha sighed from within his room and he opened that door.

"I DON'T WANT TO COME OUT!" He yelled into his Mother face. She only smirked.

"Then we'll come in!" Sango said full of anger.

"What?" Inuyasha didn't have much time to react when Sango and Miroku pushed their way into his room.

"Thank you Queen Izayoi." Miroku said with a bow from inside Inuyasha's room.

"You're quite welcome." And with that, she left. Inuyasha sighed watching his mother walk away.

"You can't leave me like this!" His mother said nothing and kept on walking.

He shook his head and turned around to see Sango and Miroku sitting calmly on his bed.

"Inuyasha-"

"What do you want!" Sango smiled and began slowly.

"We want to help, your mother called for us."

"We heard what happened." Miroku jumped in.

"I don't need help; she's just a freaky bitch!" Sango eyes widen and she stood up.

"You didn't!"

"What?"

"Call her a 'freak'!"

"Yeah so!"

"Why to get a girl Inuyasha." Miroku laughed.

"Shut u-" Inuyasha stopped when he felt a slight sting on his cheek. "Sango…"

"How could you call her that! You don't know anything about her do you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Calling Kagome a freak!"

"What about it?" Sango sighed and gave Inuyasha a sober look.

"When Kagome and I were younger we went to a lot of balls together. Every time we'd sneak out and play outside. Well one time when we came back in there was a bunch of girl waiting for us. They yelled at us saying that they couldn't believe that we had played in the dirt. One of the girls pushed Kagome to the ground and called her a freak and told her she'd never belong, that she needs to stop dreaming and grow up." Sango stopped and looked at Inuyasha's face for his reaction. He looked shocked then guilty.

"She told me something like that…" He said slowly. "I'm so dumb." His face changed to pain and regret and Sango frowned.

"You should have listened."

"Damn it! We have to talk to her."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong." Miroku smiled standing up. "You have to talk to her." Inuyasha turned around opened his door and walked over to Kagome's room. He knocked and waited…and waited…

"Kagome?" There was no answer. Sango walked in front of Inuyasha and opened Kagome's door.

"Kagome?" They all looked into Kagome's dark room.

"She's gone!" They all said in unison.

&

&

&

**A/N**: I know it's short and the last four might be. That's right last four. tear Anyways thanks for reading. Please review.

**Thanks:** Tsubaki's Apprentice, inuyasha1818, xlostxsanityx, inu-yashagirl91, roxx-c, ebayrose, Inuyashangel, Inugirlfan1, Hearii, Evil-Easter-Bunny-666, Araylin Nightmare800, and litod3vil.

Thanks again litod3vil for beginning my 100th reviewer!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Crew.**

**Chapter 11**

**Naraku Attacks!**

"Naraku!" Kagome's eyes widen as she watched Naraku step out of the shadows towards her. She wanted to run, in fact, she should have but she didn't.

"What's wrong Kagome…scared?" Naraku laughed and walked closer to her. She took a step back and ran into something hard. She turned her head to look, hoping it was Inuyasha. 'Damn! It's a tree!' Naraku took his chance while she wasn't looking and grabbed her arms.

"Let me go!" She screamed and tried her best to pull away from him. "Please! What do you want with me?" Naraku smirked.

"I guess it won't hurt to tell you. I'm planning on taking over all the kingdoms. I decided to take out the hard ones first. My 'brother's' kingdom will go quickly, as well as the North. I thought the West would be my toughest, but getting a hold of you was harder with that Hanyou always around. Then I thought to my self what would tear him a part…I'm going to erase you memory of everything but how to breathe. I'd been working on it for a while, it worked for a few minutes here and there, but then it would come back." Kagome thought back to the time where she had forgotten her parent's deaths, and when she had woke up, she couldn't remember because of this. "It's won't work fully because of your powers, I have to do this the hard way. You will marry me."

"No! Get the fuck off me you bastard!" Naraku held onto her right arm tighter and let go of her left arm. He slowly put his hand on her hand and closed his eyes.

"Say good-bye." His hand started to glow bright red and Kagome's body went weak. She fell into Naraku's arms.

&

&

&

With Inuyasha

&

&

&

"Where is she?" Inuyasha yelled running into the room. "I swear she was…" Inuyasha turned around and ran out of the room.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?"

"She ran off! I have to find her; it's not safe out there!"

"You can't go alone!" Sango yelled chasing after him.

"Wait for me!" Miroku called after them as he followed. Inuyasha stopped running at the door and began to sniff.

"Inuyasha stop you look like a dog."

"Shut up, Sango!" Sango looked taken aback then smiled. 'He really loves her.'

"I'm sure she's fine Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled and opened the door.

"She didn't…" Miroku looked at Sango.

"Why would she run away, Miroku? That's not like her!"

"Are you coming or not." Inuyasha barked and ran out the door.

"Inuyasha!" They ran as fast as they could to keep up with him but he was still far ahead of them. Then out of know where Inuyasha stopped running and hit the ground.

"Naraku!" He yelled into the dirt.

"What?" Sango asked gasping for air.

"He took her! Damn it!" Miroku and Sango's eyes both widen together.

"What are you waiting for? Lead the way!" Inuyasha looked at Sango and smiled.

"Got it!" They all started out again following Inuyasha the best they could.

&

&

&

Back with Kagome

&

&

&

"Where am I?" Kagome asked looking around a very dark room.

"Home my love." A voice came out of the darkness.

"Home?" Naraku step into the light and looked at the girl lying on the bed.

"Who are you?" She gave the man before her a curious look, with out a bit of fear.

"My dear, you don't remember. I'm afraid that fall erased some of your memory."

"What!"

"I'm Naraku; we're engaged to be married tonight! This is awful."

"Tonight! I-I"

"Don't worry my dear!" Kagome tried hard to think back on anything…she came back with only her name 'Kagome'.

"Your name sounds familiar."

"It's coming back! Thank goodness!" Naraku put on a fake smile and thought to his self. 'As soon I marry her I'll through her in the dungeon.' (A/N: If your wondering why he's marrying her, it's because he wants to piss Inuyasha off.) He turned away from her so she couldn't see his face, and then made a discussed look.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, fine. It's just-" He stopped and turned back towards her. "I've been waiting so long for this and well…I guess we can't do it now." Kagome frowned and looked away.

"Don't be upset. I'm sure I loved you. I said yes. Didn't I?"

"Indeed."

"Well, then why not?"

"What are you saying dearest?"

"Let get married tonight."

"Are you sure my love?" Kagome looked away as she gave it some thought.

"Yes."

&

&

&

With an unhappy Inuyasha

&

&

&

"I lost it!"

"WHAT!" Sango screamed.

"I can't find her damn scent anywhere it just…" Inuyasha looked around worriedly. Miroku did the same then dropped to the floor and began to sniff it.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked.

"Looking for her." Inuyasha's eye twitched and he hit Miroku in the head.

"Now is not the time, Miroku!" Miroku rubbed his head.

"Sorry…" Inuyasha growled and took in a big breath trying to find her scent.

"Yes!" He smiled and ran towards the setting sun. Miroku and Sango looked in the direction he had ran.

"Was that castle there before?"

"I don't think so, Miroku."

&

&

&

**A/N:** I know it's short and I'm really sorry! I'll try to update again this week. We're down to the last Chapters. Thanks for reading and waiting so long. Please review!

**Thanks:** Tsubaki's Apprentice, Inugirlfan1, Hearii, Princess Elley, daddysgirl1030, Inuyashangel, bad-ass-cali-chick, ikjerka, angelXofXpeace, The Devil MayCry, Fullmetal-Is-Mine, and impatient chic


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Damn...please don't kill me…I beg your pardon most profoundly. I have reasons for not updating! First, it was the damn holidays (hate them)…then after I was recovering from that, we had finials at school and well I had to study! If I have less then a C I am not allowed on the computer, and then how am I to update lovely story? Anyways the last reason (besides that I'm a lazy bitch) is that we have new classes, (you know new semester) and well I'm trying to figure out what I'm doing…anyways here's the long waited 12th chapter of Gothic Princess. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Crew.**

**Chapter 12**

**Battle: Inuyasha and Naraku**

Kagome sat quietly in the room she had awoken in. She looked at her lap trying to remember the man she was about to marry. 'What was I thinking? I don't…what if he…' There was a knock at the door and her thoughts flew away.

"Come in." She watched as the door opened and an old demon woman walk in with a puffy pink dress in her hands.

"Forgive me Princess Kagome but I fear your dress was washed by mistake with the reds." Kagome nodded her head and looked away from the demon. 'This must be real…the old maid seems to know who I am…' She turned around to the woman and smiled lightly.

"I guess it will have to do. This will be quite an odd wedding, with me not remembering anything and um, that pink dress." The maid stared at Kagome confused.

"We'd better get you ready Princess Kagome." Kagome stood and the maid begun to help her dress. Not much later she was done. Kagome looked into a full-length mirror that was hanging next to the window. Her hair was pulled back into a tight French braid, she had on pink shadow and lipstick, and she of course was wearing the puffy pink dress.

"You look quite nice Princess Kagome, it's only missing one thing." The old woman picked up a crown that lay on the table next to the bed. She walked slowly to Kagome and placed it on her head lightly. Kagome look at the crown in the mirror and saw that the jewels on it were a strange pink. She felt a wave of discuss fall over her as she looked at it.

"Lovely?" She wasn't sure that what she was doing was wise. The demon smirked at her and began to leave the room.

"Princess Kagome," Kagome turned around to look at her. "I'll come again when Prince Naraku is ready for you." Kagome nodded and sat down on the bed. She watched the floor waiting for the maid to come back and it wasn't long before she did.

"He's ready, Princess Kagome." Kagome stood slowly and followed the demon out of the room. They walked down the hall took a right then a left then they walked outside into an outhouse that looked like a church. It had only one room that was dark, lit with only a few candles. At the back of the room, she could just make out two men. As her eyes began to adjust to the change in light she could tell that one of them was Naraku. 'I don't think I can do this!' she screamed in head but lightly stepped onto the long red carpet in front of her. She heard an organ start up to a funeral song. 'Shouldn't that be 'here comes the bride?' she stopped walking and looked towards the exit behind her. Naraku glared at the demon playing the organ and he quickly changed it to 'here comes the bride'.

"I can do this…" Kagome whispered to herself and started to walk again. 'Can I?'

&

&

&

With Inuyasha.

&

&

&

"We're almost there!" Inuyasha yelled back to Sango and Miroku who were trying to keep up. He ran faster and then stopped when he smelt a fresh scent leading to the back of the castle. He stopped at the door of what looked like a church.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku stopped him before he could go any farther.

"We don't have time for this Miroku." Inuyasha began to walk off and Miroku grabbed his arm.

"How you plan on killing him? Hit him with that piece of shit sword?" Inuyasha looked down at his sword. It was a piece of shit. He turned to look at Miroku completely.

"And what should I use? …That branch?" Inuyasha sighed looking a near by tree. Miroku smirked and pulled a sword out of his shirt.

"What the hell?"

"You father told me to give you this sword. It's called the Tetsuiga. He said that it will help you defeat Naraku." Inuyasha stared at the beaten sheath of the sword, then back at Miroku.

"Tetsuiga huh? You better hope the sword is better then that sheath…" Miroku sighed and handed him the sword.

"Inuyasha!" Hearing his name, he turned and ran towards the sound of Sango's voice.

"What!" He stopped when he saw Sango staring into a window at the side of the 'church'.

"It's Kagome!" Inuyasha went to the window in looked in to see the most horrible thing in his life. Kagome was wearing pink. That was so unlike her. He made a face and Sango hit him in the side. "Don't be dumb now! Can't you see what Naraku's doing?" Inuyasha's face straightened at the name and he looked back into the window.

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him!" Inuyasha turned to run in there and do just that when Miroku stopped him once again.

"You can't just walk in there!"

"Why not!" Sango looked worriedly into the window Kagome was half way to Naraku. 'What are you doing!'

"Because you have to wait till the priest says 'Anyone who has any reason why the two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace.'" Inuyasha gave Miroku a blank stare.

"How about I go in there and kill him before he gets any farther."

"You can't!"

"Gods fine! What do I do!"

"Run in and say 'I object!'" Inuyasha made a discussed look and ran to the door. He threw it open and ran inside.

"I object!" Miroku came running in after him.

"Not yet!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked down the aisle towards Kagome, Naraku and the priest.

"Inuyasha…" Naraku said with a smirk playing his lips.

"Let Kagome go!" Inuyasha growled and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Kagome looked at the man with the long sliver hair in confusion. She then looked back up at Naraku.

"What's going on?" Naraku gave her an evil smile.

"Nothing, love." Inuyasha growled and took a step towards him.

"Move Kagome." She looked at him and frowned.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? And what are you doing at my wedding?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome in shock, his stomach began to ache, and he had a lump in his throat, 'What the hell?' he then glared at Naraku.

"What did you do to her!" Naraku smiled and walked towards Inuyasha.

"Nothing…that she remembers…"

"…You…took away her memory?" Inuyasha guessed.

"You're smarter then you look Inuyasha." Kagome stared at Naraku in fear as she realized that something was wrong with him. She tried to back away from him only to be grabbed by a black tentacle that came out of his side.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kagome tried to get away but couldn't.

"Get you fucking _thing_ off of her!"

"And what will you do?" Naraku smirked and squeezing Kagome until she screamed.

"Kill you." Was Inuyasha low repose, he was beyond pissed. Naraku threw Kagome towards a wall, luckily she was caught by Miroku and Sango, who fell to the floor, after hitting their heads against the wall and passing out. Inuyasha looked worriedly at her limp body laying on theirs.

"You'll regret that!" Inuyasha said turning back to Naraku.

"Should we settle this outside?" Inuyasha started to back out keeping his front forward so he could keep an eye on Naraku. Once outside Naraku pulled out his sword. Inuyasha looked down at his and slowly pulled it out and to his utter most horror it was worst then the sheath it was in. Naraku laughed.

"You think you can win this with that!" Inuyasha growled and looked at Miroku through the open 'church' doors. 'Damn! How am I supposed to kill him with this?' Inuyasha didn't have much time to think because as soon as he turned back he saw Naraku coming for him. He jumped back out of the way and put his sword in font of himself in defense. Naraku laughed.

"Should I kill you first then your friends then Kagome or the other way around?"

"You won't touch her!" Inuyasha ran towards Naraku and swung. To his surprise, Naraku's left shoulder began to bleed. He looked down at the Tetsuiga to see it as a large fang looking thing.

"What the hell!" Naraku pulled away and backed up. "What is that!" It was Inuyasha's turn to smirk and lounged at Naraku hitting him in the side. Naraku backed away shocked.

"How'd that feel Naraku?" Inuyasha asked with a smile. 'Maybe I can win this thing!' Naraku flew at him.

"A little like this!" He stabbed Inuyasha through the stomach. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked down at the wound.

"SHIT!" He pulled himself off (the best could without screaming) the sword and backed away. When he was far enough he bent down on one knee.

Inuyasha stood back up and looked at Naraku through the weird colors. 'Colors?' The colors were red against black and in the middle, he saw white. Something inside of him (or the sword) told him to aim for the white light. He pulled the sword back above his head and swung. A bright yellow light came from the sword and went straight towards Naraku ripping him into shreds. There was a cry and he was gone. Inuyasha fell to the ground and looked at where Naraku had been. 'What did I do?' There was a flash of light and Inuyasha turned to look at the castle what was slowly disappearing.

"Kagome!" He ran into the 'church' and grabbed her, Miroku, and Sango. As soon as he was out the 'church', it disappeared completely along with the priest that was in it. Shortly after, he passed out.

&

&

&

Later

&

&

&

"Princess Kagome…Princess Kagome!" Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see a guard from Inuyasha's castle.

"What happened?" She asked sitting up slowly with the guards help.

"Naraku…he kidnapped you and Prince Inuyasha saved you, don't you remember Princess Kagome?" Kagome felt she was in some weird storybook. She looked down at her body to see a pink puffy dress.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!"

"Kagome!" She turned her head to see Kaede giving her a sober look (they seemed to always come from her). She then realized she was outside.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked and stood up.

"Over there." Kagome looked to where Kaede had pointed to, to see a body laying on the ground.

"INUYASHA!" She ran towards him but about 10 guards got in her way.

"This isn't anything for a Princess to see, Princess Kagome." One of the guards said.

"Get out of my way!" Kagome screamed trying to pass them. "Move! Please! I have to help him!" The guard ignored her cries and wouldn't let her through the blockade. Her eyes started to water. She was going to cry…and she didn't care who saw.

"INUYASHA!" She fell to her knees and tried to crawl through the guards legs.

"Kagome! That is quite enough." She looked at Kaede and watched her face change into shock.

"…Ye are crying?..." Kagome put her head on the ground and began to sob, she had been keeping that in too long. "Kagome…" She lifted her head when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha is alright. I promise you. I don't want you to see him. It might make you worse." Kagome choked on a sob. 'How bad is he!' Kaede sighed. "Come we must get you all home and cleaned." Kaede sent Kagome, Sango, and Miroku off to Inuyasha's castle in a carriage with a guard. Inuyasha would follow behind them, she promised Kagome.

&

&

&

**A/N:** Oh, what now! I updated! Hee! I'm so glad I stopped being so damn lazy! This chapter seemed happy and upbeat to me…but maybe that's because when you're listening to David Bowie everything seems that way...Anyways thanks for waiting so long! Please Review! I'll all be updating very soon!

Thanks: impatient chic, Fullmetal-Is-Mine, Hearii-sama, Tsubaki's Apprentice, inuyasha's hot tough lil gi..., inusgirl1030, darkxcloudyskyz, Inugirlfan1, angelXofXpeace, Joy, violet, Inu-yashas-Angel-Kagome!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Are you happy that I have so kindly updated! Well…you're going to be sad, damn it! This is… the second to the last Chapter! Yes I know it is horrible! However, think…at least when I am done with this Chapter I will go back and correct all the others, because I love you that is why! Anyway enough of this!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Crew.**

**Chapter 13**

**Truths**

It was hours after they had arrived and still Kagome was not permitted to enter Inuyasha's room. She sat just outside the door watching Izayoi come out crying only to stop herself and go back in. 'What the hell is that about! She can go in…but I can't? What do they think I'm going to start cry-' She stopped herself from finishing that sentence…she had cried…but it was only because she thought he was dead…nothing more…now that she knew he wasn't what reason did she have to show her emotions in such a way as to cry. 'UGH! What the hell was going on in there?' she was becoming annoyed by his mother…going in and out repeatedly. Apparently, though the doctors in the room felt that way too and well…locked her out.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! HE'S MY SON! OPEN THIS DOOR AND LET ME IN!" Kagome looked away from her completely annoyed, until she heard a thump and a loud sob. See turned quickly to look at Izayoi only to see that she had fallen to the floor against the door and broke out into new tears. She had an urge to comfort her but resisted. It was indeed her fault that he was hurt. If she could have just kept control of her damned emotions and had not ran away, this would not have happened. Perhaps they were mad at her for it and that was why they didn't let her see him. She had been by the guest rooms to see Miroku and Sango. They hadn't been injured that badly at all, just got the wind knocked out of them. They were resting now. That seemed to vex her even more. They knew what happened to Inuyasha (after she found out he got stabbed through the stomach she told them) and yet all they wanted to do is rest…man were they that weak? They get hit once and there out.

She sighed…she knew that wasn't true…they were probably, emotionally drained…she glowered …more the reason to hate emotions! Emotions were infallible to making her mad. Damn more emotions…'mad'…She sighed again. She couldn't escape them…she had forgotten about not showing them…Inuyasha just…did that to her. She glanced over at Izayoi hoping she wasn't still crying and to her relief she wasn't. The Queen sat with her back on the door facing the wall. To both their surprise the door opened shortly after and the Queen fell strait on her back. Kagome bit her tongue as Inutaisho helped her up off the ground.

"Forgiv-"

"Is he alright!" Izayoi interrupted.

"He'll be just fine..." Kagome was perplexed by the way he had said that. Inutaisho glanced in Kagome's direction and she quickly turned her gaze elsewhere. She watched two doctors walk passed before turning to look back at the King and Queen.

"I want to see him." Izayoi said quietly.

"No…I want…go freshen up, and come by later." Before she could protest, he guided her away. Kagome suddenly had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as he walked back and stood before her. "You may go in now." The tone of his voice was enough to make her want to jump off a cliff. 'Does he think it is my fault too?' She slowly stood her heart pounding. She wished she had a curse to use on herself. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before letting it out and turning to go into the room.

"It's not your fault." She heard him say from behind her. She scoffed he sounded so maudlin. She turned around to see that he was gone. 'Damn…' she turned back and walk slowly into he darkened room. 'Did they have to make his room so depressing?' She walked over to the side of his bed but didn't look at him. 'What do I do now? Watch him sleep?' She looked at his stomach to see it rapped tightly in bloody bandages. She couldn't stand to see that and moved her gaze upward to stare at his hard and nicely built chest.

"Like what you see?" Her eyes widen and face flushed as she looked up at Inuyasha's face to see him watching her with a smirk on his face.

"I was looking at the wound." She said after she recovered from the shock.

"Oh?" He said slowly dragging it out.

"Yes." She said it just as he did. After that, there was nothing. Silence. She wanted to thank him…but was afraid that 'Thank you for saving me…' sounded a little dry and well Princess-ish. "I give you my condolences." 'Damn!'

"You have emotions?" Inuyasha joked but she wasn't satisfied.

"No, I mean…I didn't mean that…" 'Well what did I mean?' She felt bad for him didn't she? She was giving him her sympathy. However, is that what he wanted sympathy? She doubted that. Inuyasha watch her face, he could tell she was having a hard time with this, he want to help, but what the hell could he do. "I'm sorry." He looked up.

"What?"

"I'm sorry; it's my fault you got hurt." He glared at her. 'It wasn't her fault it was Naraku's fault. He stabbed me!' He wanted to yell, tell her it wasn't. He didn't, she wouldn't have listened anyways.

"Shut up!' Was the only thing he could get out of his mouth. She took a step back and he regretted yelling. He decided to tell her, weather she listened to him or not. "It's not your fault! I don't want to hear it! You think if I was worried about getting hurt that I would have gone after you?" Kagome swallowed hard. She didn't like where this was going.

"Look I'm sorry anyway." Inuyasha glowered at her then stopped and straitened his face.

"I was worried about you."

"What?" Kagome watched him turn his head to the side and closed his eyes. For a moment, she thought he was sleeping, but he opened his eyes and looked back at her. He had a assuage look on his face. He tried to sit up only to be pushed down by Kagome. "You shouldn't move." He was overwhelmed by a sudden urge to grab her and grab her indeed he did. He put his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him.

"Your stomach!" He ignored her and the pain holding on tighter. By the time she had eased into comfort, the feeling to hold her had evanesced and he let go. She quickly rose and took a step away.

"Sorry." She didn't say anything but backed away more. "Don't be like that." He pulled himself up all the way this time. She turned away from him.

"I need to bathe" She looked down at the skirt and corset she had put on when she got back.

"Because of me?" Inuyasha asked trying to get up.

"Of course not. I just need to be alone. I'll see you later."

"Wait!" She ignored his protest.

"You'll mother be here soon, she's quite worried about you." With that, Kagome left the room to take a bath…that was if she could find the bathroom. Shortly after she left, Izayoi came in to see her poor son. (A/N- : P)

"Inuyasha! What are doing setting up like that!" He could tell that she was trying to hide the fact that she had been crying, forgetting he was a half demon, he wondered if Kagome had cried…he doubted it. He lay down and watched her walk over to him worriedly. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts a little, I'm fine." He watched her sit down next to him on the bed. Great just what he needed a talk with 'mommy!'…

"Inuyasha…you love her?" He hadn't expected that.

"…Yeah…" He nodded his head as if to tell his self that he did.

"I'm sorry…" She looked at the floor sadly then back at his questioning look. "I…" She stopped. He guessed she was doing it to augment the mood.

"You don't like her?" He asked praying to the Gods that that wasn't the case.

"I ardor her! The way she tries to hide her emotions from everyone, though you can see right through it, she's just…" Izayoi smiled thinking of all the times she caught her trying to hide a smile. "You can tell she truly sweet on the inside…and I know you can bring it out of her." Inuyasha smiled a bit, could he? He wasn't sure he could make her _that_ happy. She seemed so depressed about everything to the point where he wanted to beat her head in and force her to smile…he remembered the last time he saw her smile. It seemed like it was a long time ago. It was a beautiful smile. Could warm any cold heart…sadly, her heart needed that warmth. These thoughts were all so lamenting to him. He looked at his mother and waited for her to talk.

"The death of her parents is quite an adversity…" He watched her fumble with her hands.

"What is it?" He asked annoyed.

"You can't marry her…unless she wants to marry you." Inuyasha's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Her parents are dead. They could force her to marry you…we can't." He looked to the ground precariously, then forced a smile.

"I wouldn't want to force her anyways." She smiled but knew he was worried.

"Tell her you love her." Inuyasha looked up at his mother suddenly embarrassed.

"What if-"

"No 'what ifs' in love…just go for it." There could be 'what ifs' in love if she didn't love him back. He finally reconciled.

"Fine." She smiled at him and stood to walk out of the room.

"Just tell her the truth." And with that, she left Inuyasha to his thoughts.

&

&

&

Two days passed nothing much had changed. Besides that, Inuyasha could get out of bed now. Everyone (beside Inutaisho and Kagome (who was avoiding him)) was amazed by how quickly he was healing.

"Are you going to stay here then, Kagome?" Kagome glanced at Sango quickly before looking back at the ground.

"Where _else_ will I _go_ until I'm eighteen?" Kagome's words had hinting in it, hoping Sango would catch it.

"Well, if that's the way you feel…" 'Damn! She didn't catch it!' Kagome's mind cried 'just ask' but her lips betrayed her.

"I'll be seeing you soon?" 'AH! What am I doing! I have to get out of here!'

"Of course! Sango and I will visit you soon." Miroku had heard these hints and was now trying to get out of there before Sango realized what was going on, she would never leave Kagome if she knew she was still unhappy here. "Well, we must be off."

"But we haven't said good-bye to Inuyasha yet."

"Don't worry about him, he won't mind." Miroku was now half-pushing Sango out the door.

"Bye Sango…" Kagome said sadly. Miroku then _almost_ felt bad.

"Good-Bye Kagome I'll be seeing you!" Sango said before Miroku completely pushed her out the door.

"Later, Miroku." Kagome flinched at the words she heard behind her.

"Oh…Bye Inuyasha!" And with that, Miroku was out the door. Kagome stood unmoving in her place waiting to her Inuyasha's footsteps to leave. None came.

"I need to talk to you." She looked down at the ground.

"You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I'm completely healed. If you have forgotten…I'm half demon." She turned around uneasily and waited for Inuyasha to lead her to a place where they could talk privately. He took her to his room. She said and sat on his bed waiting.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know how to say this…"

"Then don't." Kagome tried to stand up to leave but Inuyasha stopped her.

"I love you!" He hadn't meant to yell it out, but his nerves got the best of him. He watched her face change to shock then quickly emotionless.

"That doesn't matter." He was hoping for 'You do?' at the least.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter!" He could hardly control the anger and hurt building up inside.

"Why love me? It doesn't matter. We have to get married anyway." He had forgotten to tell her that they didn't. He might as well do that now.

"We don't have to get married." He said quietly hoping she would still marry him.

"What do you mean?" She stared at his face.

"Your parents are dead." Her face didn't change.

"They are the only ones who can make you do this."

"How stupid of me." She said coldly. "I should have known!"

"We can still get married if you want." She turned away from his face.

"No." Inuyasha tried to hide the pain as he spoke in a whisper.

"I do." She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She could feel his heartbreaking.

"Sorry." She stood and quickly left the room.

She went to her room and closed the door praying he wouldn't follow her. 'I can't believe he did that! Is he sick! Ugh…' She looked through her suitcases for a mirror. She found one in her make-up bag. Taking it out, she looked into it. Staring into her eyes, then passed them into herself. She hated it. She hated herself, not the world around her. She loved him. But she couldn't be with him. An overwhelming anger came upon her and she looked for her black and red books. Finding the black one, she opened it to the last page. Her eyes begun to water just by looking at it. It was her unsigned suicide letter. It didn't quite fit the why she felt now but she didn't care. It simply read:

I'm not meant to be. I can't take this anymore. I'm tried of being ignored. Being of higher rank of almost everyone, and treated like shit. I know I'm different. But that is why you should have treated me better then before. I'm done with this. I hate you all, and I hope you rot in hell!

X

She grabbed a pen and signed her name. Then she found her red book, opened it, and pulled out her razor. She bit her bottom lip hard and put the razor to the skin on her uncut wrist. Cutting it deep, but not deep enough. She lifted the razor to let the blood fall onto the letter. Before she could put the razor, back down on the wound to rip it open completely and hoped it did what she wanted the door was thrown open. She looked wide-eyes as Inuyasha stood in the doorway with a pissed off look on his face.

"Inu-" He cut her off before she could even think of something to say to him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He walked quickly over to her and pulled the razor out of her hand.

"I-"

"Don't even try to explain to me what you've doing!" He grabbed the wrist she had cut, ignoring her cry, and pulled her up then pushed her onto the bed. He didn't like having to yell at the floor, which was were she had been sitting. "I don't understand you! I know why you're like this and truly, I don't think it's a good enough reason. Grow up! I can't stand this!"

"You don't have to!" She yelled back holding her cut wrist.

"I love you! I'd die for you! But I won't stand to see you this way! Since you've gotten back you've been worst then ever!"

"Can you blame me?"

"No…but I can help you." She glared at him

"I don't want help!"

"I wasn't asking you if you wanting help! I said I could! And now I will!"

"No! Just leave me alone!"

"I'm _never_ going to leave you alone!"

"Please!" She began to cry and he moved towards her. "What do you want from me!"

"I just want to be with you! Why is that so hard?" Kagome couldn't think of anything to say so she just cried harder. She gasped mid sob when she felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her from behind. She turned around in his hold and put her head against his chest. Crying for longer then she ever had. He sat there on her bed with her in his arms. He knew she had giving in now. He would have her. He closed his eyes and placed his head on top of hers.

&

&

&

**A/N:** It's done! This Chapter I mean! I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading and Please review.

**THANKS:** Inugirlfan1, Ketsueki-Koushiku, JOY, inusgirl1030, Hearii-sama, xXChocaholicXx, Rebecca the Priestess, x1xevanescencex1x, inuyashalover141414


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I know you're not happy about how long it took me to update…at least I did. I wasn't planning to do this until after Spring Break but I changed my mind. Anyway, this is the last chapter of Gothic Princess so I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Crew.**

**Chapter 14**

**Unexpected**

"_I just want to be with you! Why is that so hard?" Kagome couldn't think of anything to say so she just cried harder. She gasped mid sob when she felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her from behind. She turned around in his hold and put her head against his chest. Crying for longer then she ever had. He sat there on her bed with her in his arms. He knew she had giving in now. He would have her. He closed his eyes and placed his head on top of hers._

"Inuyasha," Kagome had stopped crying and pulled away from him. "I don't want to do this." Inuyasha knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Kagome pulled out of his grasp completely and stood.

"I don't want you to say a bunch of shit and expect me to swoon."

"It's not, I want to be with-"

"I know that!" Kagome looked down. She knew that he wanted to be with her…and maybe she wanted to be with him…just not this way…she wasn't sure of how she wanted it. She looked down at her bleeding wrist. "I don't want to die."

"Then why'd you do it?" Inuyasha looked at her wrist and grimaced.

"I don't know. I want to be noticed, but then I don't. I want nothing, I want it all… I don't know! I don't understand it myself…I just wanted my mother, my father, my sister. I wanted to see them, it took over. I hated the feeling I had when you were around, it made me sick I couldn't stand it! I just didn't want to have to deal with all of this. I wanted to be alone. Somewhere no one could look at me weird, ask me shit, tell me to do this and that." She had run out of things to say when she realized nothing she had said made any since at all. She was confused, and her rambling was showing that more then she liked.

"I don't want to be with you,"

"What?"

"If this is causing you that much trouble…" Kagome shocked expression turned into somewhat understanding.

"I want you to want to be with me. I'll wait. Till then I won't bother you with this." He was letting go. Giving her the space, she had been dying for. This would help. She need time, a lot of time. She needed the time to morn for her parents and sister, to take on the role as Queen of the East. She needed to figure out what that light that came out of her was. She needed to recover from the run in with Naraku. She needed to find out how she felt about Inuyasha. She smiled at him for the first time in a while.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha stood up from her bed.

"Feh, don't worry about it." He crossed his arms and looked away with a smirk on his face. Kagome stood there awkwardly before turning around to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." She began to walk out the door.

"What for?" Inuyasha followed her out.

"To clean this…why were you even asking?" Inuyasha shrugged, which to Kagome who couldn't see him was silence. She narrowed her eyes and stopped walking. "Why are you following me?" She turned around to face him. "Don't tell me you're afraid to let me be on my own." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Every time you're alone you hurt yourself." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I won't." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in uncertainty.

"Do you promise?" Kagome smiled.

"Only if you promise me you'll help me work all this out."

"Promise."

"It's a promise then." Kagome went to the bathroom and killed herself.

&

&

&

&

&

The end…

&

&

&

&

&

Just kidding!

&

&

&

&

Kagome went to the bathroom to clean and bandage the cut while Inuyasha went trough her things and got rid of everything that had a point. Kagome decide to stay at Inuyasha's castle until she had sorted everything out. It took two months for Kagome to get over the death of her family, which was surprisingly quick. While morning she also got over the Naraku incident. She sent for Kaede and told her what had happened in the hall the day her parents were killed. Kaede told her that it could be a sign that she possessed some spiritual powers. After trying a few things, they found that she did indeed possess these powers and that was how she had blown down the door to her parents room and how she kept Naraku from erasing her memory completely. By four months, she was ready to start helping her kingdom…not as a queen though. She wasn't quite ready for that. However, with Inutaisho and Izayoi's help she could mange. Everything was worked out but her feelings for Inuyasha. She loved him, but she still wasn't truly ready to be with him by marriage. She decided 6 months after he had caught her to tell him finally, how she felt.

She waited uncomfortably in her room for Inuyasha to arrive. She had asked him to come to her room after dinner and here she was waiting. She had a nervous feeling inside of her. She almost threw up when she heard a knock at the door.

"C-come in." Inuyasha walked in with a confused look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Kagome began to nod then shook her head no.

"I need to talk to you…about something." Inuyasha noticed how uncomfortable she was and went to her window to open it.

"Come on." He bent over for her to get on his back.

"W-what? I need to-"

"Just get on." Kagome frowned and got on his back. He jumped out the window and ran out the front gates. Kagome could only wonder where he was taking her at this hour. The sun was about to set and it would be dark soon…but besides all that she had to tell him how she felt! She wasn't so sure being out in the middle of nowhere was the right place to do that. They were traveling quickly through thick trees, when Inuyasha said.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it." Kagome slowly closed her eyes and shortly after, she felt Inuyasha stop. "Don't open your eyes 'till I say so." Kagome nodded and he helped her off his back. He moved her in front of him and put his arms around her. "Open them." Kagome did and her eyes widen at the beautiful and unknown land before her (A/N: Remember this place). They were standing on top of a bright green hill, covered in purple flowers. Below them was a clear pond that shined orange as the sun begun to set. The sky was black above with a few stars that turned into a purple then a red then orange then the bright yellow sun. Kagome face lit up.

"Inuyasha, I didn't know you liked this stuff." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Funny...What was it you wanted to tell me?" Kagome had almost forgotten and now she wished she had. The sick feeling had come back. 'Clam down…I mean ok, he loves you right? So what's there to be afraid of…I'm sure when I tell him this sick feeling will go away.' She took a deep breath and sat down. Inuyasha followed her to the ground and sat next to her. She took another deep breath and turn to look at him.

"I love you." She said it quickly but slowly enough for him to understand. She watched his face and when she didn't see it change she thought she was going to puke. He turned away from her and looked out at the almost gone sun.

"I know." A smile came out on his face and he looked at her. Her heart raced when his lips came to meet hers and for the first time she kissed back. When he pulled away, he had a rather strange but hot hunger in his eyes.

"Remember that day when I told you that I wanted you to something for me if I told you why I acted the way I did?" He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Yeah."

"I don't want to get married right away."

"Okay." Inuyasha went lean back in for another kiss but she stopped him.

"Can we wait a while?"

"I'll wait forever." He tried again but once again, she stopped him.

"Ew, don't use that mushy stuff!"

"Just let me kiss you!" Kagome smirked and let Inuyasha kiss her again.

"Thanks." Inuyasha looked confused. She smiled and kissed him again.

TO BE CONTINUED?

**A/N**: Ha! There I finished! Or did I? You see they didn't get married…and I had an idea for a sequel. I'm not sure if I should write it though…I mean it's longer then this one…but hmm…if you want me to write the sequel tell me so when you review. If I get enough I'll write it if not I'll write an epilogue. Thanks for reading my story! Please review for the sequel I loved to write it! Love Halloween!

**Summary of Sequel**: After Miroku and Sango get married, Kagome feels it's time for Inuyasha and her to wed and take over the two Kingdoms. Shortly after their marriage, things turn for the worst when Kagome is raped by an _unknown wink_ demon and in a fit of raged Inuyasha leaves her and her unborn child. Kagome after finally being happy for such a short while is thrown into depression all over again. Not to mention the fact that the demon who had raped her comes back to take her. Will Inuyasha get over it in time to save the only woman he has ever loved?

**To answer you question** itsukstabu, David Bowie is singer from the 70's. He also is Jareth, the goblin king in the labyrinth. Hot in that movie.

**Thank you everyone:** muttgirl15, Natasha, innocent sunako chan zookie78, Tsubaki's Apprentice, Kiddie Kida Kitsune, Chii-chan, DarkFireyFlowerangelXofXpeace, stand alone complex, Archerelf, Inusgurl4ever-kikbasher, Nomadgirl66, Frosted Flake19, Ketsueki-Koushiku, vampire's kisses, kogaria, Hearii-sama, EvilAtHeart, Kagome Lady of Darkness, The Devil MayCry, Fiona-Angel, XXxbitchyhanyouxXX, kaka, SweetLittleDancer, loonylunalovegood, IKSM17, Inuyashangel, bye readers, ebayrose, inuyoukilover, Inugirlfan1, Sesshy's only one, PurplePineapple133, InuTime, yasha-girl, EvilAtHeart, SUTA-SISTER-KIRI, Elley, xcuteanimegurlx, god, Sesshoumarugurl416, sakura4594, darkandevil, HaLf-DeMoN-KaGoMe05, I live in Darkness, Erin, Araylin, litod3vil, Nightmare800, Evil-Easter-Bunny-666, roxx-c, inu-yashagirl91, xlostxsanityx, inuyasha1818, inusgirl1030, bad-ass-cali-chick, ikjerka, Fullmetal-Is-Mine, impatient chic, inuyasha's hot tough lil gi..., darkxcloudyskyz, Joy, violet, Inu-yashas-Angel-Kagome, xXChocaholicXx, Rebecca the Priestess, x1xevanescencex1x, inuyashalover141414, kimsue, TurtleHugs, itsukstabu, iNUYASHA7777777KIT, Gothicgirl, demonic angel23, Hanako Horigome, Yoshi, CursedInuMiko-ZykoKILLER, PrincessKagome321, Him-Lover666, Missa, and kagslover900.

Thanks again! Love you all, and please review for the sequel!

**NOTE: THE SQUEAL IS OUT! IT'S CALLED 'A MOST PAINFUL SORROW.' LOOK FOR IT. **


End file.
